Ametsuchi
by Lil Sapphire 2004
Summary: Three girls are given chances of a lifetime to live and work and breathe the life of Japan. But unknown forces have their own agendas for our three heroines. Throw this plot together and twist in a little Inuyasha and see what happens next. Chapter 12
1. Chapter 1

**Ametsuchi**  
  
By: lilsapphire2004  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are made up in this story. They are real people. I do not own Inuyasha.

**Summary: Three girls are thrown into Japan against their will. What will they do when they find out that their favorite anime series "Inuyasha" is actually true? And then they learn about who they really are. And then a new enemy appears.**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
_"Could Amber Brewer, Julia McCoy, and Cassandra Overholt please come to the office when the bell rings? Amber Brewer, Julia McCoy, and Cassandra Overholt come to the office when the bell rings...."_  
  
The names were called throughout the whole school and when the bell rang the three girls met each other in the hallway and ran to the office.  
  
"Mrs. McGehee, you called us?" one of the girls said.  
  
"Yes, I did. Dr. Phillips needs you in his office immediately," said Mrs. McGehee.  
  
She motioned them to come into the back part of the office and go to Dr. Phillips's office.  
  
"Leann, we are in some major deep shit, ain't we?" said Amber.  
  
"I have no idea," said Leann.  
  
The three girls walked into the principal's office to be met by a somber looking Dr. Phillips and an even more somber looking older man. Next to the older man, sat an Asian man in a crisp black suit.  
  
Cassandra's eyes started to get wide.  
  
"Whatever the hell it is. I didn't do it. These two did it," she said.  
  
She started pointing at them and slowly edging towards the still open door behind them. Dr. Phillips made a motion with his finger and the door was slammed right behind Cassandra nearly scaring her out of her wits. She grabbed onto the door handle turning it every which way. After five minutes of doing this, and not succeeding in opening the door, she finally gave up.  
  
"No, no, no. Don't be scared. You aren't in any trouble," said Dr. Phillips.  
  
He motioned for the three girls to sit down in the three chairs set along the wall on the left side of his desk. The girls slowly if not stiffly sat down in the chairs as prim and proper as you please. They were scared nearly half to death of what was about to come.  
  
"Please let me introduce you to the President of the School Board," said Dr. Phillips.  
  
The girls nervously shook the man's hand and said their greetings.  
  
"And this is Mr. Yukasha from the Japanese Embassy in Washington, D.C." said Dr. Phillips.  
  
The girls took his hand and shook it. Leann had an idea and told the girls her idea. She quietly motioned 1, 2, 3....  
  
"Konichiwa Mr. Yukasha!" the girls screamed out.  
  
Dr. Phillips eyes went wide along with the School Board President's eyes. Mr. Yukasha clapped his hands and began to laugh heartily and grin slightly.  
  
"It seems that these young ladies will be a great addition, Phillips-san," said Mr. Yukasha.  
  
"A great addition to what?" said Cassandra starting to lean out of her chair.  
  
She started to lean too far out of the chair and fell out of it landing face first into carpet.  
  
"Smooth move Ex-lax," said Leann.  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
"Cassie, are you alright?" said Amber.  
  
Both girls got out of their chairs and helped Cassandra back into her chair.  
  
"It isn't my fault I'm such a klutz when I get curious," said Cassie.  
  
"Girls, I am sorry to break up the fun. But we have something very important we must tell you," said the President.  
  
"What is it?" said Leann.  
  
"Have we done anything wrong?" said Amber.  
  
"Are you going to deport us?" said Cassie tearfully.  
  
"What did we do wrong?" said Leann.  
  
"Is this about me "accidentally" hacking into the Japanese Embassy computer?" said Amber.  
  
"Do what?" said Mr. Yukasha surprised.  
  
"Whoops! Oh nothing. Just a little slip of the tongue. I didn't mean to do it, really honestly I didn't...." said Amber.  
  
Her words were cut off by Leann putting her hand over Amber's mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" she whispered.  
  
"Hey!" Amber yelled.  
  
"Both of you be quiet," said Cassie.  
  
"Thank you," said Dr. Phillips exasperatingly.  
  
He rubbed the temples of his head back and forth trying to relieve the small headache.  
  
"Girls, you are not in trouble. I am just here to tell you about a magnificent opportunity that has been offered to you by my country," said Mr. Yukasha.  
  
"What is this opportunity that you speak of?" said Leann.  
  
"First for Amber and Cassandra. You two have been offered to study abroad in Japan for two years," said Mr. Yukasha.  
  
Amber's mouth first dropped, and Cassie's mouth began to move up and down like she was trying to get air.  
  
"Well, what about me. I'm a senior this year. I can't study abroad as a senior," said Leann sadly.  
  
"That is where your offer is. A packet of things that you have written was sent to my office in Washington, D.C. by an anonymous sender. What I have read was particularly interesting and very well written. So I offer you a year to work at a newspaper were Cassandra and Amber will be residing. If you like your job after that year is up, you can stay there permenantly and work there as a writer," said Mr. Yukasha.  
  
"What? Woohh! You can't be serious," said Leann.  
  
"I am gravely serious," said Mr. Yukasha.  
  
"Girls, we must go. You may have the rest of today off. A car is waiting outside to take you home, if you would like," said Dr. Phillips.  
  
"It was nice meeting you young ladies. I will call each of you in one week's time to have your decision," said Mr. Yukasha.  
  
He bowed to the girls and they in turn bowed to him.  
  
The girls sat there in silence for a few minutes absorbing the information that they had been given.  
  
They all jumped up at the same time and grabbed their bags. They ran to the door to go outside and were stopped literally in their tracks. In front of them sat a spotlessly clean black stretch limo. The driver stood at the back door bowing to them.  
  
"Is this our ride?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Yes it is, my lady," said the driver.  
  
The girls got into the limo and the driver shut the door softly behind them.  
  
"This is so awesome," said Leann.  
  
She looked around and was amazed at the grandeur of the limo. The window behind her opened up and the driver looked back at the three girls.  
  
"Where is it that you would like to go, my ladies?" the driver said.  
  
"Dr. Phillips said this was to take us home," said Cassie.  
  
"Is that where you would like to go?" said the driver.  
  
"Yes, to my home please," said Leann.  
  
"Very well," said the driver.  
  
He manuevered the car smoothly through the roads and made it onto the highway.  
  
"Could you please turn right up here at this light?" said Leann.  
  
"Very well," said the driver.  
  
The girls settled back into the comfortable leather seats and just looked at their surroundings. They quickly dozed off and fell asleep. They slept for what seemed like a few hours. Leann woke up with a start when they hit a huge bump.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and looked around her.  
  
'This isn't going towards my house,' she thought.  
  
She looked out the nearest window and noticed it was nighttime.  
  
'This is definitely not near my house,' she thought again.  
  
She knocked on the window that seperated the back from the front. The window opened revealing the driver.  
  
"Where are we?" she said.  
  
"We are going to your home," the driver said.  
  
"And where exactly are we at?" asked Leann.  
  
"Last I checked, we were on the Tennessee and South Carolina state line, but that was three hours ago," said the driver.  
  
"Do what?!?" Leann yelled.  
  
She yelled loud enough for the other two girls to wake up.  
  
"What is it Leann?" asked Cassie groggily.  
  
Leann turned towards her.  
  
"I don't know," said Leann.  
  
She turned back to the driver.  
  
"My house is in Mississippi. What are we doing in South Carolina?" Leann said angrily.  
  
"My instructions were to take you to your home. And that home is in Washington, D.C." the driver said.  
  
All three girls were at the enclosure looking at the driver.  
  
"You are kidnapping us," said Amber.  
  
"No, my lady. I am only following instructions," said the driver, "It would be best if you just sat back and relaxed. We will be driving for a long time. There is a little food in the refridgerator with some drinks if you are hungry and thirsty."  
  
He closed the window and enclosed them into the back before they had a chance to say or do anything.  
  
"What are we going to do?" said Leann.  
  
"I don't know. We shouldn't have accepted the ride," said Amber.  
  
"Well, I don't care. I'm thirsty. Leann, open up the fridge and see what's in it," said Cassie.  
  
Leann opened up the fridge. They found an assortment of fruits, sandwiches, and a few bottled drinks in it.  
  
"Could you hand me that Kiwi Squeeze?" asked Amber.  
  
Leann handed it to her and grabbed Cassie a bottle of water and herself a fruit punch.  
  
"This is getting a little strange. We are told of being exchange students in Japan and then we are kidnapped. What else is going to happen? We going to meet our favorite anime characters next?" said Amber.  
  
"I don't know. This is just too strange to comprehend," said Leann.....

**Author's Note: I know no Inuyasha characters are introduced into this story, yet. They will be introduced a little at a time into the story in Chapter 3 and maybe Chapter 4. The first few chapters will be used to develop the other characters, the storyline, and the plot. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ametsuchi  
  
By: lilsapphire2004  
  
_Disclaimer: I hate these things. The people know we don't own these characters unless we make them up. SO BUZZ OFF...._  
  
**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I greatly appreciate the constructive criticism I receive and also the many compliments.**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The girls talked for over an hour about what happened to them that day. They didn't know how this had come to happen or why it happened. They only knew they had to figure it out as they went.  
  
The window to the driver seat opened and the driver looked at the three girls in the backseat.  
  
"We'll be entering the city limits in about an hour," he said.  
  
"Why are you doing this sir?" Cassie said.  
  
"I don't know exactly what is going on. I just know I was told to take you to your new home," said the driver.  
  
"Well, are the offers that we were given really true?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Yes, those are very true. The way of how you got them is very mysterious," said the driver.  
  
"Do you know anything about this?" said Leann.  
  
"No, I do not. I'm sorry," said the driver.  
  
The girls sat back again into the back seat getting comfortable and awaiting what was to become of them.  
  
"I wonder what my parents will say about all of this," said Leann.  
  
"Your parents already know what is going, my lady. I personally contacted them while you were asleep. You will be able to give them a call when we get to where we are going," said the driver.  
  
The driver started to slow down and took a sharp turn to the left. He slowly drove down a long driveway and followed a circled path around to the front of a house.  
  
"Are we here?" asked Amber.  
  
"Yes, we are. Someone will come to get you in five minutes. Until then just sit back," the driver said.  
  
He opened his door and stepped out. He walked up the steps and disappeared into the house.  
  
The girls sat there in a very uncomfortable and tense silence for what seemed like hours. But those hours were only five minutes.  
  
Someone knocked on the window of the back door, and opened it up. The person ended up being a squat man of about sixty with a weatherbeaten face. He sat his weight on a cane that looked as old as he was. He motioned for the girls to exit. They stumbled out of the car and followed the man to the door. Since it was dark outside, they couldn't see exactly where they were going. They just followed the man in another tense and long silence.  
  
Inside the house the man motioned for them to enter a door to their left and he disappeared leaving only a sound of scuttling feet for parts unknown. The girls just stood there for a few more seconds, until they saw the door move of its own accord. They looked into the room to find a small and very cheerful sitting room.  
  
Layed out in the middle of the room was a small table setting with three chairs. The girls could smell the tangy aromas of delicious food nearby.  
  
They walked quickly but nervously into the room. When they were fully ensconced into the room the door closed behind them and ended with an almost inaudible click. They began to feel a little nervous, and thoughts of their demise ran through their young heads.  
  
They heard another soft click and saw a young man standing near the fire poking it to get it up.  
  
"Good evening, ladies," he said with a slight Asian accent.  
  
"Who are you?" said Amber angrily.  
  
"I am Hiyono Matamari," said the man.  
  
He leaned his hand out for them to shake. The girls just looked at him strangely and took a step back.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you. I'm actually here to help you. I'm a guide of sorts," Hiyono said.  
  
"How do we know that for sure?" asked Leann.  
  
"You don't know for sure. But to gain your trust, you can ask me anything you want. I will answer to the best of my knowledge," said Hiyono.  
  
"First question. What are we doing here?" said Amber.  
  
"I, myself, do not know that for sure. But in two days' time you will be going to Japan to begin a new life," said Hiyono.  
  
"What do you mean a new life?" asked Leann.  
  
Cassie went to sit at the table, while Amber and Leann sat on the floor in front of Hiyono.  
  
"From a list of millions of prospective people, you three girls were chosen for this momentous occasion," said Hiyono.  
  
"Please quit speaking in riddles, and tell us what is going on," pleaded Amber.  
  
"Okay, you three girls were picked from a list of millions to represent America in Japan," said Hiyono.  
  
"Isn't that why we have trained diplomats to represent us for?" said Cassie from the table.  
  
"We have noticed that over many years, that all diplomats are trained to lie for the best advantages," said Hinyono.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" said Leann.  
  
"Japan was tired of dealing with the diplomats of your country, and we wanted something new and fresh. We wanted them to send three untrained and young citizens to our country to represent your country. It the grand scheme of things, my people have learned that the young have an uncanny ability to figure out what is best for others without a whole lot of fuss and lies," said Hiyono.  
  
"And why were us three chosen? Three girls from the middle of nowhere to do God knows what," said Amber.  
  
"You three girls being chosen for this new program was no accident. At this time though, I do not know the full details myself," said Hiyono.  
  
"And what do we do in Japan?" asked Leann.  
  
"You will be doing what was offered to you. Ms. McCoy, you will become a writer for the local paper in Kyoto, and be trained as a journalist. Ms. Overholt and Ms. Brewer will be going to finish up their schooling. After their two years are up, they will be given a year to decide if they wish to stay. Since you are complete with your schooling, Ms. McCoy, you will have your year of occupation and decision. At the end of the year you will have the choice of staying of going," said Hiyono.  
  
"What if we choose to return home?" asked Amber.  
  
"Then your memories will be wiped clean and you will be given new identities," said Hiyono.  
  
"Why for all that?" said Leann.  
  
"What you will learn while you are in Japan cannot be let out to the rest of the world. If you choose to remain there, you will be handsomely cared for. If you choose to leave, your memories will be wiped clean, and you will basically begin your life all over again," said Hiyono.  
  
"What if we want to leave now?" asked Cassie.  
  
"It is too late to leave, if you try, I will be forced to kill you," said Hiyono.  
  
He pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it in front of him. The blade was polished steel about four inches long. The hilt was of ebony wood with a golden and red dragon inlay.  
  
"Please do not force me to use this," he continued.  
  
Three distinctive gulps could be heard from the girls.  
  
Leann stood up and walked to Hiyono. She held her hand out.  
  
"Can I see your knife?" asked Leann.  
  
Hiyono laughed and handed her the knife. Leann began to inspect the blade and knife with a curious eye.  
  
"Hey Amber, could you look in the top pocket of my backpack and hand me my knife?" asked Leann.  
  
Amber grinned and ran to Leann's backpack. She rummaged through the top pocket until she found the blade. She brandished it triumphantly and handed it to Leann.  
  
Leann opened up the pocket enough and compared the two knives. Both were exactly identical. She handed Hiyono's knife back to him.  
  
"It seems that we have the same knife," said Leann.  
  
"Where did you get yours? Only specific people have these knives. Out of the whole world maybe twenty carry this blade. Your's must be a fake," he said.  
  
Hiyono motioned with his hand to let him see the knife. Leann slapped it into his hand. He looked at the knife carefully for a few minutes.  
  
"Where did you get this blade?" Hiyono demanded.  
  
"It was given to me last year for my seventeenth birthday," said Leann.  
  
"By who?" said Hiyono disbelievingly.  
  
"I don't quite exactly remember. I remember that it was an old woman. I was walking through the woods, and I saw her having some trouble with a basket she was carrying. I grabbed the basket and carried it for her to her cabin. When I got to the cabin, she invited me inside. I went inside and she handed me that knife in payment. She said something to the affect, "You are one of us." Then she disappeared," said Leann.  
  
"What did this woman look like?" asked Hiyono.  
  
"She was about this tall," said Leann.  
  
She motioned the woman's height to about her shoulder.  
  
"She was, I guess, pushing close to eighty. She was of Orient descent. You could tell by the tilt of her eyes," said Leann.  
  
"Was there anything distinctive about her you remember?" asked Hiyono.  
  
"When handed me the knife she had a mark on the top of her left hand. It was the shape of a black dragon, and a red symbol was in the middle," said Leann.  
  
"Did it look like this?" asked Hiyono.  
  
He pulled the sleeve of his shirt up and showed a tattoo on the underside of his wrist. The tattoo was a black dragon shape and had Japanese characters in red in the middle.  
  
"That's exactly what it looked like, but her symbols were different," said Leann.  
  
"All members of the clan have different markings to signify where they came from. My markings signify that I came from the town of Ise," said Hiyono, "Can you give me a basic description of the woman's markings?"  
  
Leann sat down near the soot that was on the hearth near the fire. She traced a rough sketch of the symbols in the soot.  
  
"Those markings signify that this woman was from the city of Kyoto," Hiyono said, "Very strange. There has never been mention of one of the clan coming from Kyoto."  
  
"What is the name of the clan?" asked Leann  
  
"I come from the Fire Clan," said Hiyono.  
  
"But how can I be part of something like that if I am not Japanese?" asked Leann.  
  
"I don't know. That is something best answered by researching it in Japan," said Hiyono.  
  
"Okay," said Leann.  
  
"I bid you three to eat. You will have a very long day ahead of you tomorrow. Please eat your fill, and then I will show you your sleeping quarters," said Hiyono.  
  
The girls settled down into the three chairs and looked at all the food. There was an assortment of meats, vegetables, fruits, and a few desserts. The girls ate all they could until they were absolutely full.  
  
They all stood up and were ushered out by Hiyono.  
  
He saw them upstairs into the rooms designated for them while they were staying there.  
  
The girls all bid each other good night and headed into their rooms.  
  
---Two Days Later---  
  
"Here are your tickets, girls. I hope you have a wonderful flight," said the ticket person.  
  
"Thank you," said Leann.  
  
The girls walked out to the tarmack and to the private jet.  
  
"I still can't believe we have our own private leerjet," said Amber.  
  
"This kidnapping is actually turning out to be really awesome," said Cassie.  
  
The jet door closed and someone came over the intercom.  
  
"How are you doing today?" someone said.  
  
"We are doing good," said Leann.  
  
"That's really good. I hope you have a great flight. I'll give the signal for when you can move around," said the person.  
  
"Okay," said Leann.  
  
They heard a click and the jet started taxiing to the runway.  
  
"Well girls. Here we go to our new life," said Amber.  
  
"I am so nervous," said Cassie.  
  
"I think we all are, Cas," said Leann.  
  
The girls leaned back into their seats and just listened to the engines and looked out their windows. The world seemed to get smaller and smaller as they got higher and higher.  
  
Leann began to think about her old life. She remembered her brother the most. She remembered how they would always fight and then fight some more. And then she remembered how she felt when her brother left. How basically everything had broken and had to be picked up and put back into place. She also remember her mother and how heartbroken she was when her son left. Leann also reflected on how her mother would be reacting to her leaving. She knew her mother would know the last baby bird would be leaving really soon. She knew her mother was left with nothing but an empty nest to keep her company.  
  
Amber also began to think about her family. She had thought of back when she was a young girl, before her mother's accident. Amber had had a hard life, but she remembered the few happy times that she had as a kid. She remembered how everything had went downhill after her mother's accident, how her almost happy world had crumbled beneath her. She remembered the many hours she had spent making sure her mother was happy and comfortable and how nothing would make her go into a fit. Her brother had made it very hard for Amber to keep everything in some semblance of order. He condemned his younger sibling with everything imaginable, and as a young girl, Amber had had to learn how to grow up and take care of her mother and herself.  
  
Cassie leaned back and looked out of her window. Memories from her childhood began to flash before her eyes. She remembered her mother, two brothers, and most of all her father. She remembered her father's laughter and the way he always seemed to brighten Cassie's day when she was down. She also remembered the day of his death like it was yesterday. She remembered the casket and the funeral procession and her mother's tears. But most of all she remembered herself at that age. At that age, she shut herself away from the world and fell into a deep depression that lasted for a long time. She remembered being coaxed into moving away from her closest friends and everybody she loved a few years later and moving to a small town in Mississippi with her mother. She also remembered her horses, dogs, and her many cats that kept her company when the rain of loneliness blackened her mind.  
  
All three girls sighed in sadness at the same time, and they all just stayed into their own thoughts for a little while.  
  
A click could be heard again and someone came over the intercom.  
  
"It is safe for you to move around now," the person said.  
  
The intercom clicked again and was shut off.  
  
Leann came out of her reverie and unbuckled her seat belt. She got up and began to walk around the cabin.  
  
Amber sat where she was still stuck in her memories.  
  
Cassie leaned over to look fully out of her window. She saw the clouds and the ground below and gulped.  
  
"Boy we are high up," she said.  
  
"Duh!" said Leann.  
  
Cassie just gave her a mean look and continued to look out the window.  
  
"Hey Am, wake up," said Leann.  
  
She snapped her fingers and front of Amber's face and Amber woke up with a start.  
  
"What? Huh?" she said sleepily.  
  
Leann laughed and pulled Amber out of her chair.  
  
"I don't want to explore this place by myself, so come on," said Leann.  
  
She was greeted with Amber's slight snoring.  
  
She walked quickly to the back of the jet.  
  
The front of the jet near the cockpit was the normal seats. Two seats to a row, with three rows. The middle held two tables. One to place food on. And the other table was long enough to seat six people comfortably on two very nice benches. A door blocked that area off from the bathrooms and the kitchen. The kitchen was a usual galley style, very small. In the back of the jet was a bunking area. Four bunks lined the area from top to bottom. Underneath the bottoms bunks were a set of drawers for storage. Back in the back of the bunk area was a dressing area with a small vanity and a stool screwed to the floor. A door to the left of the vanity led to the cargo storage area.  
  
Leann leaned to the drawers and opened one and then the other. Clothes filled the inside of the drawers.  
  
'I wonder who these are for,' thought Leann.  
  
She moved to back into the main cabin area and headed to the cockpit door. She knocked softly on it.  
  
"Yes," someone called through the door.  
  
"Can I come in, please?" Leann said politely.  
  
The door opened slowly and Leann was led inside.  
  
"Can I help you?" the pilot asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! I was looking around the cabin and noticed that the drawers in the back were full of clothes. Who are those for?" asked Leann.  
  
"Those are for your use," said the pilot.  
  
He made a signal and Leann was shut back into the cabin area.  
  
"How rude," she yelled through the door.  
  
Silence met her comment.  
  
Leann ran to Cassie and Amber. She started trying to get them back up.  
  
"Come on, you guys. Wake up! I got something to show you," said Leann.  
  
"What is it?" asked Cassie.  
  
She slowly got up and stood near Leann.  
  
"Amber, get your big butt up. I got to show you something," said Leann.  
  
"Leave me alone. Wake me up for school in the morning," Amber yelled.  
  
Leann went to the back of Amber's chair and tilted it forward quickly. Amber tumbled out into the floor in a not so graceful pile.  
  
"What was that for?" she yelled angrily.  
  
"I have to show you something," said Leann.  
  
She ran before Amber could catch her. Cassie and Amber ran after her to the back.  
  
"Yah! Beds!" Amber screamed.  
  
She jumped up onto a bunk and snuggled down for a nice long nap.  
  
"That's not what I wanted to show you, you goof," said Leann.  
  
She moved Amber's legs out of the way none too gently and opened up the drawer nearest her foot.  
  
"This is what I wanted to show you," she said.  
  
"Whose are these?" asked Cassie.  
  
"The pilot said that these were for us to use. I got a sneaky feeling that they are going to pamper us," said Leann.  
  
Cassie grabbed a shirt from the drawer and looked at it. It was a burgundy color with a nice round neckline and long sleeves. It was of a velvety almost silky material.  
  
"These are really nice and seem really expensive," said Cassie nervously, "are you sure these are for us?"  
  
"Yes! That is what the pilot said," said Leann.  
  
The girls pulled out every piece of clothing. By the end of an hour, shirts, pants, and everything else littered the floor of the bunking area.  
  
"Girls, please take your seats. We will be landing shortly in Los Angeles," said someone through the intercom.  
  
"Aye, aye, el capitain," said Amber in mock seriousness.  
  
They went into the main cabin and sat down in their seats and buckled up for the landing.  
  
---The Next Day---  
  
A lady boarded the plane as soon as it had landed and been parked. She was a kind woman about the age of forty. No wrinkles marred her perfect face. She looked at the girls kindly and was almost saddened to wake them up. She walked to the first one and pulled the cover from the girl's face and gently shook her awake.  
  
"It's time for you to wake up," said the woman.  
  
The woman moved to the other girls and also shook them awake.  
  
"I'm to take you to your new home," said the woman.  
  
"Okay," said Cassie.  
  
She pulled herself from the bunk and began to head towards the main cabin area. Leann and Amber followed suit a few seconds later. The woman followed close behind.  
  
She ushered them towards another limo that sat not twenty feet from the jet. The girls settled themselves inside and the limo began to drive away from the airport.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Leann yawning.  
  
"It's about ten in the morning," said the woman.  
  
"Oh," said Leann.  
  
She looked out of the window at the passing scenery.  
  
"Who are you by the way?" asked Amber.  
  
"Oh! Please forgive me. I'm Hatome Takamora," said the woman.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Amb---"said Amber.  
  
The woman cut her off by saying, "Don't worry about introducing yourself. I already know who you are."  
  
"Where exactly are we going, Mrs. Takamora?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Please call me Hatome. I'm taking you to your new home," said Hatome.  
  
"Where exactly is this house?" asked Amber.  
  
"It's on the outskirts of the city of Kyoto. We should be there in about thirty minutes," said Hatome.  
  
The people sat in a companionable silence for the rest of the ride.  
  
The girls looked around them when the car turned onto a tree lined avenue. The avenue went for about a tenth of a mile and then ended into a circle driveway.  
  
The driver came around and opened their door for them to exit the limo. They gasped at the house that sat before them.  
  
The house was a traditional Japanese house that fit into Mother Nature seemlessly. The house was one story and was at least thirty feet wide. Two small wooden steps led onto a wide front veranda that ran the length of the house.  
  
Hatome walked to two shoji screen doors and opened them. The doors opened up toe reveal a large open room with a firepit centered in the middle of the room. The wood flooring was a deep rich cherry wood that contrasted with the whiteness of the rice paper windows. Hatome moved the other side of the room and opened up another shoji door to the left.  
  
"This door leads into one of the bedrooms," said Hatome.  
  
She motioned for the girls to look in it. The room was a fairly good size and had a chest of drawers and a few quilts propped in a corner for bedding.  
  
Hatome closed the door to the room and went to the right and opened up another shoji screen. This one led outside to a small sized courtyard that was centered in the middle of the house. A hot spring for bathing lay at the far left end of the courtyard. A small deck sat off to the side of the hot spring. Many pathways flowed in out of plants and trees creating a nice zenlike atmosphere. Hatome followed one of the paths to the other side of the house. She opened up a door that led to a small bathroom. It held an old fashioned toilet and small pedestal sink.  
  
She showed the girls the other bedrooms and ushered them back into the main part of the house.  
  
"This is your home to do with as you wish. All that is asked is that you do not destroy anything that is original to the home," said Hatome.  
  
"Okay," said Leann.  
  
"Well, I must go. Please call me if you need anything," said Hatome. She waved bye and headed back to the limo. She turned back.  
  
"By the way. A package will be delivered in an hour or two that will explain everything to you. It will include school uniforms, schedules, a map, etc." she said.  
  
She waved again and hopped into the limo and was gone before the girls could say anything.

**_Okay this is definitely the end of the chapter. I finally found a stopping point. Thank the Gods!!! This thing was getting very tedious. Please don't throw anything. The Inuyasha characters will be introduced really soon. So quit boohooing and flaming me for having an original story mixed with an Inuyasha story._**


	3. Chapter 3

Ametsuchi  
  
By: lilsapphire2004  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Most are real people. I only own counts on fingers three characters in this whole story. So leave me alone...._  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The three girls just sat down on the porch of the house, and just looked around at their surroundings. They thought about everything that had them to that point. Every possible way they looked at it, the situation was still very confusing.  
  
A few minutes later a package truck drove up.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked Amber.  
  
All three girls got up from where they were sitting.  
  
"Yes, I'm here to deliver packages to an Amber Brewer, Leann McCoy, and Cassandra Overholt," said the driver.  
  
"That would be us," said Amber.  
  
"Could each sign this please?" said the driver.  
  
He handed them a clipboard and each girl jotted down their signature. The driver handed them each about four big boxes and one envelope package.  
  
"Have a nice day," the driver called.  
  
He drove away and the girls hoisted the boxes onto the porch. Leann opened up the envelope package and pulled out three letters. She handed each girl their letter, and sat down to read hers.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Leann,  
  
We are glad to have you in our ranks with the newspaper. I hope you find your home to your liking. The boxes contain the following items: Laptop Computer w/ wireless internet access Assortment of Clothing Assortment of Shoes A small packet of food for your kitten A small bed for her And other personal effects  
  
Anything that has been brought from your home can be found at the newspaper center when you start work with us. We hope to see you in one week's time at eight o' clock sharp. Please do not be late.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The letter was unsigned.  
  
Cassie's read: Dear Cassandra,  
We are glad to have you here with us. Please accept these items that are in the box. Included are:  
1. School books  
2. School Uniforms and Shoes  
3. Map and schedule of classes  
4. Packet of food and bed for your own pet  
5. Assortment of Clothing  
6. Assortment of Shoes  
7. And other personal effects.  
  
We hope to see you tomorrow at school.  
Sincerely,  
  
Her letter was also unsigned.  
  
Amber's letter read the same that Cassie's had read.  
  
Leann slashed her first box opened and looked inside. She dug through all the packaging popcorn and came out with her first item. It was the kitten bed and a few cans of kitten food.  
  
"Aaaw how cute!" exclaimed Amber.  
  
They examined the little cat bed and then set it aside. Leann opened two more boxes and left the other one for last. The other two boxes held clothing and shoes that could be worn for anything from running to an evening out with Japan's elite. Leann went to open up the last box and hesitated.  
  
'This is the computer,' she thought.  
  
"Are you going to open that box or not?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Yeah, I want to know what's in it," said Amber.  
  
Before the others could rip the box open, Leann slashed it open and gasped. Inside was the newest kind of laptop computer. It was silver, and very skinny.  
  
"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.  
  
Amber whistled and said, "That must have cost a nice little fortune."  
  
"Yeah it must have," said Leann.  
  
She pulled the rest of things out of the box. There was a package of computer disks that needed to be loaded into the computer. There was also a box of blank compact disks, a box of floppy disks, wireless modem, a battery pack, and the other necessary accessories and plugs.  
  
"Well, I know what I'll be doing the rest of the day. I'll see ya'll later," she said.  
  
Leann headed off into the back of the house where her room was. Amber and Cassie could here the shoji door sliding into place.  
  
"Let's see what we have," said Cassie.  
  
The two girls flew into their boxes with gusto. Their first boxes contained a map of their school and town, their school schedules, and school books. The second boxes contained four school uniform sets. Two for spring complete with skirt, and two for in the winter this included pants. The third boxes contained the food and beds for their own pets. The forth boxes contained anything in the way of shoes and clothing.  
  
The school uniforms were the traditional Japanese issue. Cassandra's uniform was a white shirt with a green sailor cape and neckerchief. She also had green slacks and a green skirt. Amber's uniform was the same style with a blue cape and neckerchief and blues slacks and skirt.  
  
---Next Day---  
  
"I'll see you guys this afternoon," called Leann from the porch.  
  
Amber and Cassie turned around and waved goodbye to her. They walked up the avenue towards the main road.  
  
"Amber, do you have the map?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Yeah, it's right here," said Amber.  
  
"Which way do we go?" she asked.  
  
"We need to get to the nearest bus stop. We do that by turning right up here and just following the road to the end," said Amber.  
  
"Okay, good. Because I think I hear the bus right behind us," said Cassie.  
  
Amber looked around to see a small bus barreling towards and the girls began running towards it trying to catch it.  
  
"Hey, stop! Please," screamed Amber.  
  
The bus driver didn't hear them and kept barreling on towards its intended stop.  
  
"Well that's a good way to start our first day of school," said Cassie.  
  
"Well we better to get to walking if we want to make it in time," said Amber.  
  
The girls began to walk the rest of the way down the road quietly. Each was brought of their own thoughts when a car rumbled by and turned around to come back. They stopped and rolled down their window. The person began to talk in Japanese, and Cassie nor Amber understood. The person shook their head.  
  
"Do you need ride?" they said slowly.  
  
"Oh yes," said Amber.  
  
Cassie snatched Amber away before she could go to the car.  
  
"You don't know who that is," Cassie whispered.  
  
"It's a ride, and besides she is wearing the same uniform we are wearing," whispered Amber.  
  
"Oh," said Cassie.  
  
She followed Amber towards the car. Amber got into the car, and Cassie got into the back.  
  
"Arigatou," said Amber.  
  
"You know Japanese?" said the person.  
  
"Only a little bit. Do you know English?" said Amber slowly.  
  
"I am learning in school, but I am not good," said the girl.  
  
"What high school do you go to?" asked Amber.  
  
"I go to Assarishita High School," said the girl.  
  
"That is the same one we go to," said Cassie.  
  
"Are you new exchange students they mentioned?" asked the girl.  
  
"Yes," said Amber.  
  
"What your name?" said the girl.  
  
She was pointing to Amber.  
  
"My name is Amber Brewer," said Amber pointing to herself.  
  
"You?" asked Amber.  
  
"My name Higurashi Kagome," said the girl.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kagome. I am Cassandra Overholt," said Cassie from the back.  
  
Kagome didn't understand Cassie's name.  
  
"Her nickname is Cassie if that is easier," said Amber.  
  
"Cas-sie?" said Kagome.  
  
"Yes," said Cassie.  
  
The car pulled into a parking lot a few minutes later and all three girls got out. All of the sudden a shrill bell could be heard throughout the campus.  
  
"Not late again!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
She ran up the stairs and pointed Cassie and Amber towards the administrative office. They went in and heard a door slam behind them.  
  
"You are late," said someone in a heavy Asian accent.  
  
The two girls turned around to come face to face with a short woman about fifty years old.  
  
"We are sorry," said the girls in unison.  
  
"I expect you not to be late again, no excuses," said the woman.  
  
The woman motioned for them to follow them to follow her into her office. She went around the desk and sat her chair and motioned for the girls to sit in the chairs opposite her desk.  
  
"I am Mrs. Takahima, your counselor," said the woman.  
  
"Hello," said Amber shyly. "Welcome to Assarishita. We are very glad to have you. I have taken the liberty of getting you two a translator, until you can get a hang on the Japanese language. This translator will live with you and teach you the language while you are not at school," said Mrs. Takahima.  
  
"You expect a person that we don't even know to live with us?" bursted Cassie.  
  
"I was under the impression that you knew this young man. Now hold your tongue," said Mrs. Takahima.  
  
The girls heard the door open behind them, but dared not turn around.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Matamari. Just on time as always," said Mrs. Takahima.  
  
The girls turned around at the mention of the name and came face to face with the man that had put them there.  
  
"You?!?" they yelled in unison.  
  
"I see that you really do know each other," said Mrs. Takahima, "I must go now. Mr. Matamari please take them to their classes."  
  
Mrs. Takahima motioned for the girls to leave. Amber and Cassie got up quickly and left. Mr. Matamari followed them out.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Cassie furiously.  
  
"I am your translator. Did I not tell you that in South Carolina?" he asked.  
  
"No, you didn't," said Amber.  
  
She stepped behind Cassie and looked at Hiyono.  
  
"Well, let's get you to your first class," said Hiyono.  
  
"Can you read it for us? We can't read Japanese," said Cassie.  
  
The girls handed their schedules to Hiyono and he looked at them.  
  
"You will be glad to know that you both have the same classes. Your first class is your English class," said Hiyono.  
  
"Okay," said Amber.  
  
Hiyono led them through the school and up to the second floor. They passed five doors and entered the sixth one on the left. He knocked on the door and the teacher spoke for them to enter.  
  
"Hakashi-san?" said Hiyono opening the door.  
  
The teacher and Hiyono began to talk happily and quickly in Japanese. They stopped talking and the teacher looked at the two girls curiously. Hiyono told her about them and the teacher grabbed their hands and pulled them into class.  
  
The girls saw Kagome motioning of two desks next to her.  
  
The woman spoke in rapid Japanese introducing the two girls. Hiyono translated her saying into English for her  
  
The girls took their seats and each pulled out a notebook.  
  
---Back At The House---  
  
After waving to the other girls, Leann walked back into the house and closed the shoji doors behind her. Last night before they went to bed more packages had arrived with some more things to be put away or put together. Altogether, she seemed to have a very full day ahead of her.  
  
Leann began with pulling everything out of the boxes and see what it was.  
  
She took her knife and opened the first box, and was surprised to see nothing, but books on history and writing. She left that box alone and went to one that was a long rectangular shape.  
  
'Most likely something that will need to put together,' thought Leann.  
  
She decided to leave it alone and go in search of tools. Leann headed outside towards a small shed in the corner of the courtyard. A small metal box stood on the inside of the door. Leann landed on it with a passion. She pulled everything out and found a pair of pliars, a hammer, some nails, and two screwdrivers. Exactly what she needed.  
  
"Omaesan, is anybody here?" someone called from outside the shed.  
  
Leann looked out the door, and saw a man and a woman tripping their way through the courtyard. They were expensively dressed and seemed to be very influential. She looked down at herself and noticed all the dust on her from sitting on the floor. She pulled her hair back out of her face with a rubber band and stepped out of the shed.  
  
"Hai, can I help you?" she said.  
  
The people turned around ready to smile. Their smiles faltered and they saw the girl's dirty appearance. Leann rubbed her hand on her dirty pantsleg and had it out for them to shake.  
  
"I'm Leann McCoy, and you are?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yes, I am Sosshumi Kurai and this my husband Ushi," the woman said.  
  
She grabbed the tips of Leann's fingers and shook it disdainfully. Leann looked at her weird.  
  
"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"We heard about you moving in to this old place, and wanted to investigate," said Ushi.  
  
"Oh! It's nice to meet you. Sorry about the mess. Moving in and all. But would you like to come in for some tea or coffee?" asked Leann  
  
She didn't like the people, but her Southern upbringing kept her from kicking them to the curb.  
  
"We'd love to come in for some tea," said Kurai.  
  
They followed Leann slowly talking amongst themselves. Leann went to the water pump and pumped some water into the kettle. They commented on her form, and how barbaric she was. Leann anger slowly boiled at their words.  
  
'They dare to talk bad about me in my own house?'thought Leann to herself.  
  
Leann headed into the house towards the open living area where most of the clutter was. She started the fire back up from breakfast that morning and set the kettle on the bar to set above the fire.  
  
"Sorry for the caveman ways, but this is all we have so far," said Leann.  
  
"It's...okay. Not often you find someone with your..particular talents," said Kurai.  
  
The woman had meant it as an insult, but Leann smiled brightly and grabbed three teacups and three saucers.  
  
"Thank you. I learned all this from my grandmother. She lived on the streets for most of her life and was taught by the folks out there how to kill and fend for herself," said Leann.  
  
Her lies were so saturated with sweetness that Leann wondered why her teeth didn't hurt.  
  
The woman's mouth failed to close and she gasped. Her hand came up to her chest, and she was fully surprised.  
  
"You cannot be serious?" she said.  
  
"Oh yes, quite serious. She tought me herself how to bring a deer down and clean it with these two hands," said Leann.  
  
She held up her hands in front of her and showed them.  
  
"I don't think we have enough time for tea today. Come Kurai. We must go. We have that...uh...meeting in the city today," said Ushi.  
  
He got up rapidly with Kurai close behind him. Her heels clicked against the floorboards as they ran. Leann heard the car start up and speed away as if the very devil were after it.  
  
She busted out laughing and didn't stop until tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh God! I got to remember that," said Leann.  
  
She went back to the shed and grabbed her tools. She got back into the house and began to open up the forgotten box. Just as she thought it was a bookcase. It was white lamanent about six feet tall by two feet wide with adjustable shelves.  
  
Leann spent the next four hours opening boxes and putting together anything that needed putting together.  
  
Around two in the afternoon, she took a break when she heard a car drive up.  
  
", Kagome. Thanks for the ride," someone said.  
  
Leann recognized the voice as Amber's and went outside to greet them.  
  
"How was school?" she asked.  
  
"It was alright, but very weird," said Cassie.  
  
Both girls headed into the house and threw their backpacks down on the floor.  
  
"Wow! Seems you been busy today," said Amber.  
  
She whistled at all of the furniture that had been assembled. Being the mechanic she was, she circled each piece and made sure everything was right. With a nod of approval, she went back to the other girls.  
  
"Leann, we have a little bit of bad news," said Amber.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
Before either girl could answer, a beeping horn could be heard outside. Leann went out onto the porch and saw a man getting out of a car. The man was none other than Hiyono Matamari.  
  
"You!" she yelled.  
  
"It's me. Please say at least you remember me," said Hiyono.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Nice to see you, too," he said.  
  
He opened his arms for Leann to hug him and she just looked at him like he was stupid. His arms dropped to his sides and he walked into the house.  
  
"They did better then I thought they would," he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Leann coming up behind him.  
  
**---The story stops here. The next chapter will switch into Kagome's view. What do you think about that? Chapter 4 should be up tomorrow or the next day. Have fun. Leann seems to really hate Hiyono. I wonder why. And please leave reviews. I'm thinking about doing something between Cassandra and Sesshoumaru, but maybe not. It's up to my fans.---**


	4. Chapter 4

Ametsuchi  
  
By: lilsapphire2004  
  
_Disclaimer: Does you really think I own Inuyasha? I wished..._  
  
**Author's Note: The beginning of this chapter will be told in Kagome's point of view. So it is now in the part of Inuyasha.**  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome headed down to the shrine in her new car. The car had been given to her as an early birthday present. Her birthday was in exactly two days, and then she would finally be seventeen.  
  
'I can't believe it has been two years since I started hunting for shards with Inuyasha,' she thought.  
  
She stopped at the curb and turned the ignition off. She grabbed her old trust yellow backpack and headed up the stairs of her shrinehome.  
  
"Mom, I'm home," she yelled entering through the kitchen door.  
  
"Honey, in here. I have your invitations done," said her mom from the living room.  
  
Kagome dropped her bag at the door and went into the living room to see her mom putting the card into the last envelope.  
  
"These look great mom," said Kagome.  
  
"Thank you. How was your day back at school?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"It was great. I was late for school as always," said Kagome laughingly.  
  
"Kagome!" said her mom.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. We have two new students from America," she said.  
  
"Really? Sit down and tell me about them," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome sat down on the couch and got comfortable.  
  
"They are actually pretty nice. One is named Amber and the other is named Cassie. They live in the old Shinjou place," said Kagome.  
  
"Really? No one has lived in that place for close to twenty years," said her mom.  
  
"Yes, they live with one other girl, but this other girl is too old to go to school," said Kagome.  
  
"Interesting. How old are they?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome sat up and twiddled one of the cards.  
  
"I think they said that Amber was fifteen, Cassie was seventeen, and this other girl is eighteen," she said.  
  
"What is this other girl's name?" asked her mom.  
  
"Le...Lea....something around there," said Kagome. "Why don't you invite them to your little party and have them stay the night?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"That's a gread idea," said Kagome.  
  
"Make sure it is alright with the people that they are staying with," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Okay mom," said Kagome.  
  
Kagome got up from her seat and headed back into the kitchen to get her keys.  
  
"Don't forget the invitations!" called Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome ran back into the living room and grabbed three of them and ran back outside to her car. She sped away and headed towards the Shinjou place where the three girls resided.  
  
She blew down the avenue and stopped in the drive. She was surprised to see another car there.  
  
Kagome shut her car off and headed up the porch. She pulled off her shoes and slowly opened the shoji door.  
  
She was surprised the open door revealed a young woman she had never seen and a man she had never seen in a heated argument.  
  
"You are trying to say....oh hello," said the girl quickly.  
  
The guy turned his head towards where Leann was looking and saw Kagome standing in the doorway. The girl look startled.  
  
'Do I run or do I say hello?' thought Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that," said the girl apologetically.  
  
"It alright. Are Amber and Cassie home?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Uh yeah, hold on. I'll go get them," said Leann.  
  
She ran through a door and called out the other girls' names. A few seconds later, Kagome could here the patter of three sets of footsteps.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing here?" asked Amber.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I come visit," she said.  
  
"Oh cool. By the way, you haven't met these two people. This is Leann, our other friend, and that's Hiyono, our translator. They were arguing over nothing and don't seem to get along," said Amber.  
  
"It okay," said Kagome.  
  
"Please, sit down," said Leann.  
  
She pointed to a blanket laid out close to four others. Kagome chose one nearest Amber and graciously sat down.  
  
"Arigotou," she said.  
  
"You are welcome," said Leann. "Amber, these are for you and your friends," said Kagome.  
  
She pulled out three invitations and handed them to the girls.  
  
"Thanks," said Amber.  
  
She opened the envelope on hers and read it.  
  
"You want us to come to your birthday party?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it will be a small party. If you want, you three can stay night," said Kagome.  
  
"We'd love to come," said Leann.  
  
"Okay. I must go. I will see you in three days," said Kagome.  
  
"Alright. Bye," said Leann.  
  
Kagome left the house and headed out to her car and left. Leann got up and closed the shoji screen doors after she had left.  
  
"Do you guys really want to go?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, you stupid," Cassie yelled.  
  
"Okay, now help me make something for supper," ordered Leann.  
  
Hiyono laughed, and Amber chuckled.  
  
"Who's made you queen of the castle?" joked Cassie.  
  
"Well, I'm the oldest and am going to be spending the most time here," said Leann.  
  
Cassie couldn't say anything.  
  
"Now, let's make something to eat," said Leann.  
  
---Two Days Later---  
  
"I be by in hour to pick you up," said Kagome smiling.  
  
"Alright," said Amber.  
  
Cassie and Amber waved bye and walked up the steps into the house. In those two days, they had finally gotten a hang of their schedules and halfway knew their way around the school. Leann had been staying at the house, playing on her new computer, and making the old house halfway livable.  
  
They now had a true living room off to the side of the big main room, and the other side was in the process of being turned into a small office and library.  
  
"Leann, are you here?" asked Cassie.  
  
They heard footsteps coming from the courtyard and saw Leann walking in in mudcaked clothes and a handful of flowers in her hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here," said Leann.  
  
"Look at you. We only got an hour to get ready, and you are out digging flowers. Have you forgotten about Kagome's party?" said Amber.  
  
"I haven't forgotten. What do you think these are for?" said Leann sarcastically.  
  
She placed the flowers on the new bookcase.  
  
"What are you going to do with those flowers?" asked Amber.  
  
Leann began to split the flowers into two bouquets and selecting the better flowers.  
  
"I'm making two bouquets. One for Kagome's mother, and one for Kagome for her birthday," said Leann.  
  
"Good idea," said Amber, "but you better hurry up. Kagome will be by in exactly fifty five minutes."  
  
Amber and Cassie went to their rooms to gather their stuff and get ready for the party. Leann put the last finishing touches on the bouquets five minutes later and headed to her room.  
  
All girls met about twenty minutes later, backpacks ready and in their party wear. Amber wore simple black pants and a lavender long sleeve shirt with a small v-neckline. Cassie wore a black knee length skirt and the same kind of shirt in blue. Leann wore dress jeans and a black shirt with a circle neckline. All girls had their hair pulled back in a low ponytail.  
  
A few minutes later, a car pulled up. Kagome looked at the three girls and sensed something that she didn't notice before. She couldn't quite put it into place and got out of the car.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hey to you too," said Amber.  
  
Leann came up to Kagome and gave her a bouquet of the flowers. Kagome looked at it and smiled.  
  
"These are from all of us," said Leann.  
  
"Arigotou, they are beautiful," said Kagome.  
  
She sniffed at the delicate baby's breath that decorated the sides.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" she said slowly.  
  
"Yes, let's go," said Amber.  
  
All the girls crammed into the small car with their backpacks and the car set out.  
  
"How long have you been here?" asked Kagome.  
  
She looked into the mirror at the two girls in the back.  
  
"We've been here about four days," answered Amber from the front seat.  
  
"Interesting. Do you like it so far?" she asked . "Oh yes. We love it," said Leann.  
  
They stopped a few minutes later in front of a big set of steps.  
  
"You live here?" said Cassie.  
  
"Yes, this is the Higurashi Shrine. It has been in my family for generations," said Kagome.  
  
She went up the steps with the other girls right behind her.  
  
"This is beautiful," commented Leann.  
  
"Arigatou, what you like a tour of the grounds?" said Kagome.  
  
"Yes," said Amber.  
  
Kagome placed their backpacks near the kitchen door and took them towards the wellhouse. She stood them in front of the Goshinboku Tree.  
  
"This is Goshinboku Ti," said Kagome.  
  
"What is that in English?" asked Leann.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment.  
  
"Goshinboku Ti is the God Tree in English," said Kagome.  
  
"It's huge," said Cassie looking up into the branches.  
  
"Yes, this tree is over a thousand years old," commented Kagome.  
  
"That is old. It looks it protects the shrine," said Leann.  
  
"Yes, that is what the legend says," said Kagome.  
  
She pulled them away from the tree and stopped at the front of the wellhouse.  
  
"This is the old shrine house. It protects a well called the "Bone-Eater's Well,"" said Kagome.  
  
Leann looked at it and went towards the door. Her arm was grabbed by Kagome.  
  
"I wouldn't go in," said Kagome.  
  
Leann stopped and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to look inside. I won't touch anything inside, I promise," said Leann.  
  
Kagome gave in and let her inside. She began to feel anxious.  
  
'What is she falls into the well? What if Inuyasha comes through?' thought Kagome.  
  
Amber noticed Kagome's shoulders tense up and her biting her lip.  
  
They saw Leann disappear through the door. Leann pushed the door open farther to let more sunlight inside. She walked into the old building and looked around. A platform went around a well that sat in the middle of the shrine. 'That must be the well that Kagome was talking about,' thought Leann.  
  
She walked down the steps that led to the well. Leann picked up a small stone and looked into the well. The inky darkness unnerved her a little. She dropped the stone into the well and heard a small clunk.  
  
'Nothing, but an old water well,'she thought.  
  
Leann saw a small silvery glint at the bottom of the well, but she passed it off as her eyes playing tricks on her. She bounded up the steps and back out into the sunlight.  
  
"Did you see anything?" asked Kagome anxiously.  
  
Leann noted her behavior and looked perplexed.  
  
"Nothing, just the old well. Nothing special," said Leann.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief, and motioned for the girls to follow her into the house. The girls picked their backpacks up from the door and followed her inside.  
  
Leann, Cassie, and Amber were met by an old man in a traditional Japanese outfit screaming Japanese and slapping a piece of paper on them.  
  
"Ojiisan!" screamed Kagome.  
  
The old man looked at Kagome, and looked at the three girls.  
  
Kagome pulled her grandfather to the side and started speaking to him in rapid Japanese. The old man answered in rapid Japanese and looked at the other girls every couple of words. Kagome rolled her eyes, and pointed for the old man to go upstairs. He huffed and slowly went upstairs.  
  
"Gomen, please excuse him. That is my grandfather," said Kagome.  
  
The girls laughed and pulled the offending papers from their clothing.  
  
"It's alright. Not everyday you have that happen," said Amber.  
  
"What are these anyways?" asked Leann.  
  
Kagome looked at them.  
  
"These are traditional Japanese charms to ward off demons," said Kagome.  
  
"Your grandpa thought we were demons?" asked Cassie laughingly.  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
"He thinks everyone is a demon," she said.  
  
"Kagome!" called someone.  
  
"Hai," she called.  
  
A woman in her late thirties walked into the kitchen and went up to Kagome. They spoke in Japanese for a little bit.  
  
Kagome introduced the woman as her mother, Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"It nice to meet you," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
She bowed slightly to the girls.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too," said Leann.  
  
They all three bowed, and Leann walked up to Mrs. Higurashi giving her the bouquet.  
  
"Arigatou. These beautiful," said Mrs. Higurashi slowly.  
  
She walked up to the girls and gave each of them a slight kiss on the cheek.  
  
She walked to Kagome and said something to her in Japanese.  
  
"It seems that my mother likes you. Let's go upstairs. The rest of the guests will be here later," said Kagome.  
  
"Okay," said Amber.  
  
The girls followed Kagome upstairs and into her bedroom.

**---This is the end of this chapter. This chapter and the next one are my favorite ones to write, because they are so funny. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. The next chapter will begin near the end of the party where everyone is leaving, and the girls about to go to bed.---**


	5. Chapter 5

Ametsuchi  
  
By: lilsapphire2004  
  
_Disclaimer: Goes out to mailbox and looks for certificate of ownership and see's none. Jumps up and down ranting.... I do not own Inuyasha._  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome stood next to the front door saying goodbye to the last guest. The party had been a success, and everyone seemed to like the Americans. She closed and locked the door and headed into the kitchen where the other girls had taken up residence for the time being.  
  
She took the chair next to Amber and sighed relief and leaned down into the chair.  
  
"You tired?" asked Cassie.  
  
She leaned her head onto the table.  
  
"Yes, did you like it?" said Kagome.  
  
She looked at all three girls.  
  
"It was alright," yawned Cassie.  
  
She dozed off into oblivion.  
  
"I had a lot of fun," said Leann happily.  
  
"Yeah, you had fun talking to that guy all night," said Ambet teasingly.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" asked Kagome.  
  
Leann leaned back in her chair and blushed.  
  
"His name was Jigen. I'm not going to try to pronounce his last name," said Leann.  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"I remember Jigen. We were friends when we were kids," said Kagome.  
  
"Cool," said Leann.  
  
They all were silent for a few minutes listening to Cassie's soft breathing.  
  
"Amber, who was that girl you kept getting into it with?" asked Leann.  
  
Kagome jumped up at this news.  
  
"Her name was Sakura. She kept getting jealous that her boyfriend kept talking to me and stuff," said Amber.  
  
"I remember Sakura. She is very popular girl. But most people no like her," said Kagome.  
  
"Well this girl definitely does not like her," said Amber.  
  
She pointed at herself. Kagome and Leann began laughing at Amber's rendition of Sakura's jealous face.  
  
They laughed and joked for a little bit longer and then heard the clock in the foyer chime.  
  
"It's almost midnight!" exclaimed Leann.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't know?" said Amber.  
  
"No, I didn't," said Leann.  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched a bit.  
  
"I'm going to bed," she said.  
  
She got up and started to head up the stairs.  
  
"We'll be right up," said Amber.  
  
Leann shook Cassie awake and the three slowly made it up the stairs. They were careful to make it quickly past Kagome's grandfather's room. They weren't sure if he would jump and scream demons again.  
  
They made it to the end of the hallway and entered into Kagome's room.  
  
"Welcome," joked Kagome.  
  
"Why thank you for letting us enter," giggled Leann.  
  
Cassie just snorted and made her way towards the only cot in the corner of the room. She hit the bed and instantly fell asleep.  
  
Kagome began to laugh at Cassie's antics, and finally Leann and Amber joined in.  
  
"Good night. I'm going to sleep," said Amber.  
  
She snuggled into her blankets and pillows right next to Cassie's cot. She faked a snore and the other girls started laughing again.  
  
Unbeknownst to the girls, a man was looking at them from the tree next to Kagome's window. He wasn't just any man, for he carried demon blood in his veins. But he wasn't a true demon, only half He didn't notice the other girls, but kept his attention only on Kagome. He needed her and needed her now.  
  
Finally after another thirty minutes of antic and laughter, all girls were snuggled in and quickly falling asleep. The young man waited another five minutes until he slipped from his perch in the tree onto the windowsill. He made sure that no sound could be heard.  
  
He slipped his hands onto the window, and as he knew it would be, the window slipped easily and soundlessly up. He perched in the now open window surveying the four sleeping forms.  
  
'If I could slip easily around these forms, then I can just grab Kagome and be out of here before they woke up,' thought the young man.  
  
All of the sudden he heard something to his right.  
  
Kagome now sat up straight in her bed. She had heard the scraping of his arm against the doorjamb.  
  
She looked at him angrily. "Inuyasha," she said.  
  
He looked at her contempuously.  
  
"It's time you came back, wench," he whispered.  
  
"I'm not coming back," she said.  
  
"Yes, you are," he said.  
  
He made a move to get away from the window. Kagome jumped out of bed.  
  
"Osuwari," she yelled.  
  
Inuyasha made a headfirst leap towards the ground. But the ground did not come up to meet him. Inuyasha landed in the middle of something soft and cushioned. He groaned into the mass.  
  
"Ow," the form said.  
  
Inuyasha was too stunned to get up. He just looked at the form moving up towards him.  
  
"What the?? Get off of me you pervert," screamed the form.  
  
It got up and started bashing Inuyasha in the head. He screamed out something in Japanese and tried to cover his head. Before he could, he felt a fist connect with his cheek.  
  
All of the sudden light flooded the room, waking up everyone. Kagome looked at what Inuyasha was laying and noticed he was face first in the middle of Leann's chest just looking at her. Everyone looked at where Kagome was looking and started laughing.  
  
Leann looked up at the battered head that lay on her. She noticed silvery white hair, white puppy dog ears, and two burning amber orbs staring into her blue eyes. Her eyes widened and she instantly passed out.  
  
"Inuyasha, get off of her so she can breathe," screamed Kagome in Japanese.  
  
He grunted and got off the mass that was called Leann. Leann coughed and finally opened her eyes.  
  
Amber and Cassie ran past Inuyasha and huddled near Leann making sure she was okay.  
  
Amber stood up to say something, then she noticed Inuyasha's ears.  
  
She squealed and started to run after him. Inuyasha started sweating profusely and he looked at Kagome for help. Kagome just shrugged and sat by Leann.  
  
Inuyasha was attacked and knocked to the ground by a very ecstatic Amber.  
  
"These are so cute," she said.  
  
She rubbed the tips of Inuyasha's ears. He groaned and could do nothing, with the fear of being sat upon him. So he just endured the assault on his upper appendages.  
  
"Kagome," called Inuyasha.  
  
He pleaded with his eyes to get the mad woman off of him.  
  
Kagome just ignored him, and kept laughing. Finally, Amber got tired of his ears and left him alone. She walked over to where Cassie, Leann, and Kagome were huddled.  
  
"Doko kara kimashita ka?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Leann.  
  
"He asked where did you come from?" said Kagome.  
  
"Tell him it's none of his business," said Amber.  
  
Kagome started speaking to him in Japanese telling him who the girls were and why they were there. He began ranting and raving in Japanese looking at the girls every few words.  
  
All of the sudden it went silent.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Leann.  
  
"I'm not going to say his choice of words, but he said that he doesn't like you and if he could he would rip you in half," said Kagome.  
  
"Why that little...." Leann said.  
  
She was cut off by a menacing look from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was surprised to see her return the menacing look. If looks could kill, he would dead, buried, and turned to dirt by now.  
  
He looked to Kagome and asked him something else in Japanese. Kagome answered him shaking her head left and right.  
  
"What did he ask?" asked Amber.  
  
"He asked did you know about me and my adventures," said Kagome.  
  
"What adventures?" asked Leann interestingly.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he shook his head.  
  
"It is hard to explain, and better explained in the showing," said Kagome.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Cassie.  
  
Kagome got up while Inuyasha went outside by way of the window. The girls got up and followed Kagome down the stairs and outside. They ended up in front of the wellhouse.  
  
"This is the wellhouse. Why are we here?" asked Leann.  
  
"The Bone Eater's Well is a time portal into Sengoku Jidai," said Kagome quickly.  
  
"Sengoku what?" asked Amber.  
  
"Feudal Japan. A time when youkai and humans lived. Youkai are very rare today," said Kagome.  
  
"Youkai?" asked Amber.  
  
"Demons," said Kagome.  
  
"You mean that old well that I looked at early today?" asked Leann.  
  
"Hai," answered Kagome.  
  
Leann began to think about something and remember that silvery glint she had seen.  
  
"I remember seeing something in the well when I looked," said Leann.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I saw a silvery, bluish glint in the well," said Leann.  
  
Kagome looked surprised. She began to converse with Inuyasha in Japanese. He reluctantly shook his head up and down.  
  
"I want you to go through the well with me," said Kagome.  
  
"Do what?" said Cassie.  
  
"I want you to go through the well with me," she repeated.  
  
Kagome walked into the wellhouse with Inuyasha not far behind. The girls shrugged their shoulders and followed Kagome into the wellhouse. The three girls looked over the lip of the well. They saw Inuyasha jump in and disappear. Cassie screamed.  
  
"Don't worry. He is fine," said Kagome.  
  
Kagome got up onto the lip of the well and jumped in. The girls saw a silvery, bluish light envelop her and Kagome disappeared.  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Leann.  
  
Amber called Kagome's name several times into the well. Kagome never answered.  
  
"Do you think she is alright?" asked Cassie.  
  
"I don't know. Let's find out," said Leann.  
  
The three girls all got up onto the lip of the well and grabbed hands.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Amber said.  
  
Leann counted to three and the girls all jumped. They screamed all the way down, until they felt the same light grab them. The light tickled them and placed them gently at the bottom of the well.  
  
"That was weird," said Amber.  
  
Leann dusted herself off and looked up at the top of well. Her mouth opened wide when she saw a bright blue sky above them with Kagome and a very disgruntled Inuyasha looking down at them.  
  
**---That is the end of this chapter. I told you I would have it up tonight. Aren't you glad I keep most of my promises?---**


	6. Chapter 6

Ametsuchi  
  
By: lilsapphire2004  
  
_Disclaimer: You can't make me say....You can't make me say it...Bites the hand that covers my mouth...I'm not going to say it....Alright...Alright.....I do not own Inuyasha, but I do however own the television in this house that he is shown on._  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"How do we get up?" asked Leann.  
  
The three girls were down in the well looking up at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Use the vines to climb up," said Kagome.  
  
Leann grabbed the vines first and climbed her way out of the well. Cassie and then Amber followed.  
  
"I haven't done that since I was in gym class in 3rd grade," said Leann.  
  
Kagome quirked her head to the side looking at her strangely. Cassie and Amber laughed.  
  
"Never mind," said Leann smiling.  
  
Kagome moved her head to a sound of someone rustling in the trees nearest to the well. All of sudden a little red blur ran past everyone and hit Kagome full on in the chest. This knocked the air out of her and to the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" the little furball screamed.  
  
"Shippo," Kagome said.  
  
She hugged him tightly. Shippo pulled himself out before Kagome could squeeze him to death. Shippo and she began talking in Japanese and the other people just stood back. Finally, Shippo looked up and noticed the three new visitors. He pointed at them, and Kagome looked where he was pointing. He said something, and Kagome explained everything to him.  
  
Leann began to listen and heard him mention something about a person named Kaede.  
  
Kagome put Shippo down and turned to the other girls.  
  
"I'm fixing to take you to Kaede's. She would most likely know something about this," said Kagome.  
  
"Who is Kaede?" asked Amber.  
  
Kagome started walking withouth answering her. Shippo hopped back into her arms while Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree to get to Kaede's hut. The girls caught up with Kagome and walked beside her. Shippo began to look at each girl, and wondering why they were here.  
  
'They smell different. Not completely human, but not demon, either. Could they be hanyou?' thought Shippo.  
  
He let his thoughts run, and decided to run ahead of the girls.  
  
---At Kaede's Hut---  
  
"Kaede! Kaede!" called Kagome from outside the hut.  
  
Someone from inside muttered something in Japanese and bustled through the mat door.  
  
Kagome went up and hugged an old woman that wore the traditional miko garb and had an eyepatch over one eye.  
  
Kaede looked in surprise at the three new visitors to Sengoku Jidai. She began to converse in Japanese with Kagome. Kagome explained everything to Kaede.  
  
She finally pulled Kaede up to the girls and introduced them. Kaede looked each girl squarely in the face and looked into their eyes. She noticed something about each of the girls that was extraordinary.  
  
Kaede walked back to Kagome, and said something to her. She then went back into her hut for something.  
  
"Why did she look at us?" asked Amber.  
  
"She was seeing if you were lying about who you are, and to see if you were evil or good," said Kagome.  
  
"Did we pass the test?" asked Leann.  
  
"With flying colors," said Kagome.  
  
"Awesome," said Amber.  
  
Kaede walked back outside and motioned for the girls to follow her into the hut. The girls walked inside and were instructed to sit around the firepit. Kaede grabbed three necklaces and through them into the pot mixing them with the things that were already in the large pot. She began to chant something.  
  
"What is she doing?" whispered Cassie.  
  
"She is making special charm necklaces to give to you," stated Kagome.  
  
"Why?" asked Cassie.  
  
"So that you will be able to understand what everyone is saying," said Kagome.  
  
Nobody said anything after that. Kaede finished her chant and pulled the necklaces quickly out of the water. One was glowing red, one was glowing blue, and the other was glowing green. Kaede instructed the girls to choose which necklace they wanted. Leann picked up the red one and placed it around her neck. The necklace seemed to sink into her skin slightly. Amber picked up the green one, and Cassie picked up the blue one. Those two also sunk into their skin slightly.  
  
"That was weird," said Leann.  
  
"It will be to ye, child," said Kaede.  
  
"We can understand you?" asked Amber increduously.  
  
"Yes. Now you will be able to converse and understand anyone in this era," said Kaede.  
  
"Cool," said Leann.  
  
All of the sudden, they heard someone crash to the ground outside the hut.  
  
"You pervert! You slap me one more time, I'll..." said someone outside.  
  
Everyone ran outside to see a woman in a skin tight black outfit standing over a man in a purple monk's robe with a strand of beads around his hand.  
  
"Sango!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Sango looked up from her head bashing and saw Kagome with Kaede and three unknown people. She let the man's head drop from her hands and hit the ground. He groaned in pain.  
  
"Who are your friends, Kagome?" asked Sango.  
  
"They are from the future, but from a different part of the world," said Kagome.  
  
"Well introduce them," said Sango.  
  
"Alright, alright. Leann, Cassie, and Amber this is Sango. Sango, this is Leann, Cassie, and Amber," said Kagome.  
  
Sango bowed slightly, and the girls returned the bow. The man that Sango was bashing earlier started to get up off the ground. He got up full right shaking his head. He finally noticed the three other girls.  
  
He walked up to them with a lustful glint.  
  
"And who are these lovely blossoms of Spring?" asked the guy.  
  
"Miroku, lay off. They are from Kagome's time," said Sango.  
  
Miroku walked straight up to Cassie and extended his hand.  
  
"And who are you my lovely flower?" he said.  
  
Cassie looked at the girls, and they began to back off. She grunted.  
  
"I'm Cassie," she said.  
  
She grabbed his hand to shake. He grabbed it and kissed it one time.  
  
"Would you, dear girl, do the honor of bearing me a son?" pleaded Miroku.  
  
Cassie looked at him weird, and didn't know what to do. She felt a hand come around her waist and go straight towards her bottom. She raised her fist and knocked him square in his jaw and knocked him to the ground. She walked up to him and placed her foot right in the middle of his chest and looked down at him.  
  
"You perverted bastard! I wouldn't bear you a son, even if you were the last person on earth. And if you plan on having any little Mini-Me's running around anytime soon, you will refrain from touching me and asking me that silly question," growled Cassie.  
  
She gave a quick hard stomp on the chest and walked away.  
  
The other girls just started laughing and walked right along with her.  
  
"I was only joking," called out Miroku.  
  
"It is not often that ye meet a girl who can be that saucy and still maintain her innocence," said Kaede from the doorway. "It will be my pleasure to help her rid herself of her innocence," said Miroku.  
  
"If ye try to accost her you houshi, I will personally see ye body hanging from the nearest tree," said Kaede.  
  
With that, she walked back into her hut. A book flew from the hut and bounced off of his head. He rubbed his head and got up checking his newest injuries.  
  
'That girl is definitely worth looking at,' he thought.  
  
As he was thinking about Cassie, the girls were walking through Inuyasha's forest, talking.  
  
They come to the Goshinboku Tree.  
  
"Kagome, this is the tree from your shrine, isn't it?" asked Leann.  
  
"Yes, it is," said Kagome.  
  
"So please tell us the story about how you discovered the well," said Amber.  
  
"You sure you want to know? It's a pretty long story," said Kagome.  
  
"Of course we want to hear it," said Leann.  
  
All the girls stopped up under the Goshinboku Tree and sat down.  
  
"The adventure began two years ago on my fifteenth birthday. I was pulled into the well by a mukade youkai. She screamed about the Shikon no Tama. At the time, I didn't know about it. I was pulled into this time, and found Inuyasha nailed to a tree by an enchanted arrow. The shard hunting started after the Shikon no Tama had been blasted apart during a battle," said Kagome.  
  
"And exactly why did you bring us along on this one?" asked Amber.  
  
"Inuyasha told me something back in the future," said Kagome.  
  
"What did he tell you?" asked Amber.  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands and began twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"What did he say?" said Amber more forcefully.  
  
"He told me to bring you along, because you could be useful," said Kagome.  
  
She breathed exasperatingly.  
  
"Inuyasha said that there was something about you that wasn't quite right. He smelled you," said Kagome.  
  
"Do you mean we stink that bad?" said Cassie cluelessly.  
  
Everyone began laughing, and Cassie looked all the more clueless.  
  
"That was classic," said Amber.  
  
"No. Inuyasha can smell your scent, because he is a hanyou, or half demon. Their sense of smell, taste, and hearing is more keen than a human's. Inuyasha can tell if you are lying, are human or demon, and if you are in trouble," said Kagome.  
  
"Well what about our scent?" asked Leann.  
  
"Inuyasha said you weren't human, but not demon either," said Kagome.  
  
Leann, Cassie, and Amber looked at her like she was crazy. And then they looked at each other.  
  
"You mean we are hanyou?" asked Leann.  
  
"No, you aren't. Inuyasha could not find anything about you that would say you are hanyou. He just said you each had a unique and very distinct scent," said Kagome.  
  
"Hhmm. I wonder why," said Amber.  
  
She leaned her hand on chin in a thinking pose.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to think. Maybe it is because you are from a different part of the world than Japan," said Sango.  
  
"That might be why," said Leann.  
  
A person hopped down silently from the tree on the other side from where the girls were talking. He ran deep into the forest, leaving only the sound of rustling leaves behind. After a few more minutes of running, he stopped in the clearing. The man looked all around him as if looking for someone or something.  
  
"You're late," someone said through the air.  
  
"I'm sorry, master. This lowly servant will not be late again," the other person said.  
  
The man whirled around looking for the voice, but could find nothing to alert him of the person's position.  
  
"I shall expect not," said the invisible person.  
  
"My lord," said the person bowing.  
  
"Have you any news for me on my half brother?" the man said.  
  
"No news on your brother, my lord, but I do have some interesting news about the lowly woman that travels with him," said the servant.  
  
"What about her?" snapped the man.  
  
"Three new companions have joined her, my lord," said the servant.  
  
"Why do I need to worry myself with who joins her?" said the man.  
  
"They are not human, my lord, nor are they demon," said the servant.  
  
The servant searched around the clearing for his lord, but still could not find him.  
  
"You mean they are lowly hanyou?" said the man with distaste.  
  
"No, I have seen them for myself. They cannot be hanyou, for they are human. But they cannot be human or demon because of their scent. It is very confusing, my lord," said the servant.  
  
"Keep a watch on them. I want to know as soon as you find out anything new. And do not be late next time or I will be forced to take drastic actions," said the man.  
  
The servant heard the sounds of the wind and was left alone. He ran back through the forest and took shelter back up in the Goshinboku Tree. The girls had done went back to the village by now, and he decided to take a small nap.  
  
**---The chapter stops here, no more. This chapter along with the next few chapters are dedicated to my kitten, Tuyen. She died yesterday from injuries she sustained. So any mention of kittens is dedicated to her. Sleep well my little angel.---**


	7. Chapter 7

Ametsuchi  
  
By: lilsapphire2004  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Inuyasha._  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As always, as soon as Kagome got into Sengoku Jidai through the well, Inuyasha would force her to go shard hunting before she even got a chance to rest.  
  
But this time was different, she had friends with her. And very interesting friends they proved to be.  
  
_**Poke! Poke! Poke!**_  
  
Cassie continued poking Inuyasha in his side.  
  
"Could you please stop that?" said Inuyasha annoyingly.  
  
Cassie smiled innocently and continued to poke him despite his protests.  
  
"Studies of poking have proved that nine out of ten people find this annoying. I find this vastly entertaining, don't you?" she said.  
  
Each person laughed that was by the campfire. Inuyasha just looked at Cassie maliciously, but she continued to ignore him.  
  
"I find this very annoying," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
He curled his hands into fists and cracked his knuckles. He wanted so bad to dig his claws into her neck until he drew blood.  
  
Cassie poked him two more times, and finally stopped. Inuyasha sighed in relief. He jumped into the nearest tree, and checked his poking injuries away from prying eyes.  
  
"Hey Cassie," Miroku said.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"You are the only one I know, besides Kagome, that can annoy him so close to the edge he almost cracked," said Miroku.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha called.  
  
"Oh, hush up, you big old puppy dog," said Cassie laughingly.  
  
Everyone laughed again, and Inuyasha just ignored them after that last comment.  
  
Over the next hour, the large group around the fire slowly drifted into slumber. After that hour was up, the only one still awake was Inuyasha. He hopped down from the tree and walked away from the campsite into the dark forest that surrounded them.  
  
Slowly, but surely, his thoughts went back to the three new companions. He had finally accepted, now that he could understand them. For a few hours, he sat there thinking about everything from Kikyo to his brother. When his thoughts travelled to his brother, he got angry. For a few months Sesshoumaru had not shown his face. It made Inuyasha think that his half brother was up to something of no good.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head, when he heard something crack near the campsite. All of the sudden, he was doused in water and a bolt of energy shot up his spine chilling him to the bone.  
  
After the initial chills had settled down, Inuyasha went in search of where the energy originated.  
  
He got near the campsite, and saw a powerful, blue aura pulsing. He walked into the campsite to see it pulsing from Amber. She was floating at least two feet in the air from where she was laying.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her for a few moments, before he figured out what he should do. He went over to Kagome and began shaking her.  
  
"Kagome, wake up. Something is wrong with one of your girls," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome got up, and rubbed the sleep dust from her eyes. She just looked at Inuyasha and he began to move out of the way.  
  
"Inuyasha, why did yo--....what the hell?" she said.  
  
Kagome began to look at Amber floating in the air glowing a blue aura. She walked over to Leann and Cassie and began to wake them up. The girls, after a few minutes, got up.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Cassie sleepily.  
  
"Something is wrong with Amber. We don't know what to do," said Kagome.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders in a small defeat. Cassie looked at Kagome for a few moments and then walked over to Amber.  
  
She reached out past the blue aura, and was surprised to be shocked by it. She tried again, and was shocked again. Cassie backs off and walks back over to Kagome and Leann.  
  
Inuyasha began to look at the girl, gauging what he should do next. Amber's eyes fluttered open and she looked over at Inuyasha with a deep malice in her eyes. She smiled evilly.  
  
Inuyasha growled and quickly withdrew Tetsusaiga. He ran at Amber, ready to chop her to pieces if need be.  
  
"Inuyasha, NO!" screamed Leann.  
  
They were surprised to see the Tetsusaiga hit the aura and not even crack it. Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga and swung again. It hit the aura and clanked like it was a block of ice. Inuyasha finally gave up.  
  
He walked over and stood next to the three girls and watched Amber float in the air.  
  
She all of the sudden began convulsing and breathing erratically.  
  
"What is going on?" said Leann.  
  
"I don't know, but look," said Cassie pointing at Amber's hair.  
  
All eyes fell on Amber's long curly brown hair. Her hair began to grow straight and lengthen down to her thighs. It began turning and iridescent ice blue. Her skin began to take on a pale color.  
  
"Look at her mouth," said Kagome.  
  
Everyone saw fangs begin to grow in Amber's mouth as she continued to convulse. Her fingernails also turned into claws and grew long. They took on the color of her now pale skin.  
  
Amber's body began to relax. Her body turned over in the air and Amber layed like she was floating in water. Wings began to sprout from her shoulder blades. Her wings took on the shape of angel's wings and looked they were formed from icey crystals. They shined brightly in the light of her blue aura and the quarter moon that hung high up in the sky. In a last fit of change, Amber's body lengthened and stretched and filled out into a more muscular form.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. He could smell a change in the young woman's scent. She now had the scent of a full youkai. Not just any youkai, but an elemental youkai. Elemental youkai were the rarest of all youkai forms They were the most powerful. None had been seen around this part of Japan since the time of the great miko Midoriko. And if knowledge served him right, then elemental youkai came in packs of four.  
  
'That means that Leann and Cassie are also elemental youkai. But who is the forth?' he thought.  
  
"Her scent has changed," Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Her what?" asked Leann.  
  
"Her scent," he repeated.  
  
"What about it?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Leann. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Your friend's scent has changed. She has become a full youkai," he said.  
  
Leann gasped as this new information sank into her brain. Questions began to run through her mind, and Inuyasha was the only one who could answer them. Sango and Miroku might have been able to help, if they didn't sleep like the dead.  
  
"How can she become a full youkai? She's a human," said Leann.  
  
"She is a form of rare youkai," he said.  
  
"What kind?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer. He went towards Kagome, and told her what was going on. He then grabbed a piece of kindling from the fire to use as a form of fire.  
  
"Cassie, Kagome. Stay here and watch over Amber. Leann, walk with me. I will tell you what I know," he said.  
  
Leann moved and took her place next to Inuyasha. They walked for a few minutes to a quieter spot to where no one else could hear them. Inuyasha stopped and leaned up against the trunk of the tree, while Leann took her spot crosslegged on the forest floor.  
  
"Tell me what you know," she said.  
  
Inuyasha dug his foot into the ground and placed the piece of burning kindling in the hole to shed some light on the area they were in.  
  
"Amber is a form of elemental youkai. Those are the rarest form of youkai, and have only been seen a few times in history," he said.  
  
"What kind of element?" she asked.  
  
"It looks like some form of water youkai. Elemental youkai come in packs of four," he said.  
  
Leann began to think, and something clicked inside of her brain.  
  
"If elemental youkai come in packs of four, that means they represent each element. Earth, water, wind, and fire," she said.  
  
"Exactly," he said.  
  
"If Amber is one, who are the other three?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha pushed off of the tree to sit next to her. He sat crosslegged like her, but his arms were crossed and he held Tetsusaiga in his arms for easy access.  
  
"I'm not positive, but my guess is that you and Cassie are two of the other youkai," he said.  
  
"Really?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Yes," he said nodding.  
  
"Okay, if that's true, that only accounts for three of the elements. Who would be the other one?" Leann asked.  
  
"I don't know. But if we have to figure out a way to hide your youkai identities," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Why should we hid our true selves?" said Leann a little angrily.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Leann and noticed that she was starting to get really angry.  
  
"If you turned into elemental youkai, and people got wind of it, you would be dead in a matter of seconds," said Inuyasha.  
  
"That's not right. I'd think they see it as a form of divine intervention," said Leann.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with questions marks written all over him.  
  
"Divine what?" he asked.  
  
"Never mind. Why would they want to kill us?" she asked.  
  
"Besides being prized possessions, elemental youkai are considered a bad omen. If all four are seen at once, then the person who saw them dies," said Inuyasha.  
  
"That's just plain stupid," said Leann.  
  
"We better get back to the rest of the group before they think I've done away with you," said Inuyasha.  
  
He hopped up and extended his hand to help Leann up. She looked at him surprised, but took the clawed hand offered. She got up slowly, and looked up at him. He looked at her. She blinked. He blinked.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Your welcome," he said.  
  
Leann looked down at their still clasped hands. She looked back at him, and cleared her throat.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Could you please let go of my hand?" said Leann.  
  
Leann saw a blush creep across his cheeks and he dropped her hand quickly. She gave him a lopsided grin and began to walk out into the dark forest. Inuyasha grabbed the still burning kindling and caught up with her.  
  
"Is there a way that a youkai can switch between his youkai form and a more human form?" asked Leann.  
  
Inuyasha racked his brain for some answer to his question and could come up with only one thing.  
  
"Some youkai have the ability to shapeshift between forms, but it is not a common occurrence," he said.  
  
"Oh," was all she said.  
  
They walked in silence until they came back to the campsite. Leann went over to Kagome and Cassie. Amber had finally settled down, and was now sound asleep.  
  
"How is she?" Leann asked.  
  
"She's doing alright. We should get some sleep," said Cassie.  
  
"You're right," said Leann.  
  
She sat up from watching Amber and went over to her own sleeping area. She pulled the blanket up and wrapped it around her. She curled up under the blanket and instantly fell asleep.  
  
"What in the ever loving hell happened to me?!?" someone screamed.  
  
Everyone woke up to it being morning and to a very pissed Amber in youkai form.  
  
"Shut your damn mouth, Amber. I'm going back to sleep," yelled Leann.  
  
"You ain't going to sleep, until you explain what happened to me," yelled Amber back.  
  
Leann got up and faced an Amber that was now a good four inches taller than her. She didn't let that faze her and she looked Amber right up in the face.  
  
"I don't know who died and made you the ruler, but I'm going back to sleep. If you want to know what happened, you were turned into a fucking youkai. A water youkai at that. There is nothing you can do about it, so deal with it," yelled Leann.  
  
She took a deep breath and layed back down unfazed. She wrapped back up in her blanket and went to sleep.  
  
"Since she just spoke riddles, could someone please tell me exactly what happened to me," said Amber.  
  
She stared at her wings that fluttered behind her back, and looked down at her now tattered and ruined clothes. The remnants of her clothing covered up what was necessary. Inuyasha jumped from the tree behind.  
  
"You have been turned into a youkai," he said from behind her.  
  
"How is that possible? I am human," she said angrily.  
  
"Seems only you were hiding in a human form. That's what happens to an elemental youkai," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Would you care to elaborate?" said Amber.  
  
She took up a stance with her hands on her now thinner hips, and stared him right in the face.  
  
"You are an elemental youkai. There are exactly four. You are basically a water youkai. You can take on anything that has to do with water. Ice, water, rain, it doesn't matter. It seems that Cassie and Leann will be two of the other elemental youkai soon enough, but we do not know--..." said Inuyasha.  
  
He was cut off by Amber looking at him like he was stupid.  
  
"So you are basically saying that I am a demon?" said Amber.  
  
"Precisely," he said.  
  
"Cool!" Amber screamed loud enough to wake up everyone else.  
  
She began dancing around wildly and laughing.  
  
"I got blue hair, I got blue hair. I finally got my wish," she chanted over and over.  
  
She was stopped by Inuyasha grabbing her shoulder roughly.  
  
"Sshh, stop your racket," he ordered.  
  
"You can't tell me wh--..." she was cut off by Inuyasha's hand across her mouth.  
  
"Be quiet. I smell another demon," he said.  
  
He pushed her towards Leann and Cassie. Kagome, Sango, and a very sleepy Miroku took up battle stances nearer to Inuyasha.  
  
A stick broke behind them, and they whirled around as quick as lightning.  
  
They were greeted by the sight of a far too powerful youkai.  
  
"Nice to see you too, little brother," said the youkai.  
  
**---Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger, but it is two o' clock in the morning. Chapter 8 will be started later in the morning. Thank you for your time.---**


	8. Chapter 8

Ametsuchi  
  
By: lilsapphire2004  
  
_Disclaimer: Begins to hum in the way of the Buddhists, and says "I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha." over and over._

_Rated for a few choice words. Thank you._  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Inuyasha growled, and pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. Tetsusaiga took up the perfect demon blade in the shape of a long fang.  
  
"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, do not have to answer anything," said Sesshoumaru cooly.  
  
Inuyasha growled again and began running towards Sesshoumaru brandishing Tetsusaiga. He jumped into the air with a look of pure hatred on his face.  
  
"Wind Scar," he yelled.  
  
He struck the ground, and the ground rippled with reverberations of the attack. Sesshoumaru jumped into the air gracefully, and the attack missed him by a long shot. He landed behind Kagome and the other three girls.  
  
"What do we have here? Are you hiding behind more humans wenches Inuyasha?" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Leann pulled out from the mass of girls and looked maliciously at Sesshoumaru. She took a few steps towards him.  
  
"Who in the hell are you calling a wench?" she said.  
  
Sesshoumaru came up to stand right in front of her. She barely reached to the bottom of his ribcage at her tallest.  
  
"Do you dare defy me you imputent human?" he said looking down at her.  
  
Leann crossed her arms in front of her and took the offensive.  
  
"Yeah, and what of it?" she said.  
  
Everyone just looked at Leann surprised. Cassie was looking at Leann with concern. She knew Leann would get it anytime now. A mass of pure white fur that hung over Sesshoumaru's right shoulder caught her attention.  
  
Before anybody could see, stop, or say anything, Cassie was screaming and running towards Sesshoumaru. He looked at the girl running towards and didn't have enough time to move before she ran headlong into him.  
  
They both fell to the ground with Cassie sitting on top of him stroking his tail.  
  
She said, "Ooohh! Fuzzy!"  
  
Her eyes closed and she gripped the tail rubbing it across her face. Sesshoumaru growled and made a move to slash at her. He couldn't hit her without him hitting his own tail.  
  
She continued to rub it against her face.  
  
"I want to love it, and hug it, and touch it...Ooohh look at the kitty!" she said.  
  
Her head began to follow the path of a kitten that was happily prancing through the clearing. She abandoned Sesshoumaru's tail and got up to follow the kitten.  
  
Sesshoumaru hopped up gracefully and looked at the wench who dared run into him. She now cradled the kitten in her arms, stroking it. The kitten fought to get out of her grasp.  
  
"You will refrain from touching my newest servant," he growled.  
  
Cassie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. With the distractiong, the kitten jumped out of her arms and went to sit by Sesshoumaru. It looked up at him for confirmation. He nodded his head, and the kitten looked at the other people.  
  
Her body began to lengthen, and the kitten took on the form of a very pretty, but very dangerous neko youkai. Her chocolate brown fur turned into hair that ran down the length of the girl's back. Her eyes took on a more human form, and changed to a greenish hazel color. The neko youkai stood to about the middle of Sesshoumaru's upper arm. Three stripes ran the length of her cheek and two sloped up with the arch of her eyebrows and up into her hair.  
  
The neko youkai took up residence in front of Sesshoumaru and bowed low to the ground.  
  
"I serve you, my lord," she said.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and she took her place again by her side. The neko looked at the odd group of people. She noticed three human girls, one a miko, and two that could be questioned. She noticed a girl in demon exterminator attire, and also a monk. She saw the questionable sight of a mizu youkai, and also the half demon, Inuyasha.  
  
"Kayura, do as I ordered," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Everyone looked at Kayura waiting to strike anytime, but all she did was stood there. Kayura winked and then opened her mouth and emitted an ear piercing scream.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood his ground, and watched as the rest of everyone grabbed their ears and fell to the ground. One by one they fainted, until it was Leann left. She was shaking and holding her ears. But she still fought from fainting.  
  
Kayura went up to her and looked down at her.  
  
'Why isn't she affected?' she thought.  
  
Kayura bent down and turned the girl over. She began to raise her fist, when she noticed the girl's eyes beginning to glow a fiery red. The girl began to convulse uncontrollably, and Kayura could think of nothing but called Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Master, what is wrong with her?" asked Kayura.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not answer. He continued to watch the young girl who had defied him convulsing and writhing. Leann screamed keener than Kayura could ever dream, and then she burst into flames. Sesshoumaru raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the scene, and his analytical mind began working up a scenario. The flames around Leann dissapated, and what was left was a semi unconscious faia youkai.  
  
She had deep red waist length that had midnight blue streaks going through it. She was still small in stature, but had a more muscular form. Black angel wings graced her back, and fell to the tips of her feet. Leann opened her eyes, and for the first time Sesshoumaru saw dark blue eyes with a red outline. She looked at him with deep hatred which made her eyes glow a deeper red.  
  
She jumped up and stood face to chest with him. Sesshoumaru looked at her coolly.  
  
Leann jumped into the air with her wings supporting her. She screamed and rushed Sesshoumaru. He gracefully stepped to the side, but underestimated her speed. She latched onto his one missing arm, up near his shoulder. She landed neatly beside him still gripping his upper part of his arm.  
  
"Let go of me before you regret it," he growled.  
  
She smiled sadistically and sank her claws into his arm. Her fingertips began to glow, and fire shot into Sesshoumaru's arm. He winced slightly in pain as the fire settled at the bottom of his arm near the end of the appendage.  
  
Blood began to pour out of the bottom of the arm, with a shot of fire with it. Sesshoumaru yelled out softly as the pain got greater, and he closed his eyes. All of the sudden, Leann let go of his arm. Sesshoumaru began to flex his fingers.  
  
'I shouldn't have an arm,' he thought.  
  
He opened his eyes to look down as smoke dissapated from his arm. He began flexing the arm and looking at it. Then he looked back at Leann. She looked at him.  
  
"Why did you do this?" he said.  
  
Before Leann could answer, she gasped and fell into a heap back on the ground. She started gasping for air, and couldn't seem to catch a decent breath of air. Finally, from lack of air she passed out. Her hair turned back to it's human color, her body took it's original form, and her wings retracted into her back. Her body relaxed and she seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
Kayura heard the rustle of fabric behind her, and she turned her head. She saw the water demon get up. But she wasn't in youkai form, she was in her human form. She looked perplexing at her.  
  
Amber looked at the young neko youkai.  
  
"Why are you looking at me?" she asked.  
  
"Were you not just in a mizu form?" asked Kayura.  
  
Kayura continued to stare openly at Amber.  
  
"Kayura, cease looking. Help me with this one. I have some questions I must have her answer," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kayura turned to him and bowed. She proceeded to pick Leann up.  
  
"You are not taking her anywhere?" yelled Amber.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and stared at her through emotionless eyes.  
  
"Do not worry, human. Your friend will be returned safely tomorrow," he said.  
  
"If you take her, I will be forced to hurt you," she said coolly returning his stare.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a perfectly arched silver eyebrow to her. He ignored her and turned around. Before Amber could do anything, a silver cloud formed underneath him and his servant, Kayura. The cloud pushed them up into the air, and Amber ran as fast as she could to catch them. No matter how fast she ran, the cloud disappeared into the morning sky.  
  
Amber dropped to her knees and began to cry. Not quiet sobs, but loud gutwrenching sobs.  
  
Nearby, a young prince ran through the forest to see his beloved. He stopped in mid stride and listened to the sobs.  
  
'Probably some farmer's daughter who got robbed,' he thought.  
  
He began to run again, but his conscience ate at him. He ran straight to where the girl was crying by way of the scent of her tears. He looked at the young girl wrenching with his sobs.  
  
"Wench, what's wrong?" he said roughly.  
  
The girl looked up at him surprised. She frowned in sadness.  
  
"None of your damn business," she said.  
  
"With the way you are crying, you will become youkai feed within in a few minutes. Tell me what's wrong," he said.  
  
"My friend was just kidnapped by a mentally insane demon on a silver cloud," she said.  
  
Amber turned her head back into her hands and commenced rubbing the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Did you say silver cloud?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, what of it," she said acidicly.  
  
"That's Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands," said the wolf prince.  
  
"I don't give a shit if he is the crown Queen of England. I want my friend back," she yelled.  
  
"If he took your friend, you will never see her again," he said.  
  
Amber stood up and looked defiantly at the wolf.  
  
"Who are you to know what is going to happen?" she said.  
  
"I'm Kouga, Prince of the Wolf Tribes," he said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kouga. But I must get back to my camp," said Amber.  
  
She looked at him one more time and ran towards the camp totally forgetting about a very perplexed wolf prince. When she got back to the camp, she noticed that everyone was still knocked out.  
  
'Leave them be for now, and tell them later about Leann,' thought Amber.  
  
Amber grabbed a small package food that had been given to them before they left the village. She hugged it to her heart and waved goodbye. She set out in the way that she knew that they went when they took Leann.  
  
'I'll get you back girl, I promise,' thought Amber.  
  
---Sorry to end this chapter on a sad note, and sorry it is so short. I got a small writer's block. Next chapter coming soon. It will be in Leann's view and her visit to the Western Lands. ---


	9. Chapter 9

Ametsuchi  
  
By: lilsapphire2004  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha owns me. I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha owns himself._  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"How is the girl doing?" asked the man.  
  
"My lord. The girl has been put into more comfortable attire, and is still resting peacefully," said the servant.  
  
"Good, Kayura. Keep a close watch on her for when she wakes up," said the man.  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," said Kayura.  
  
Kayura bowed and walked back to the royal sleeping wing of the palace. She stopped at the third door on the left, and took her post up in front of it.  
  
'Shouldn't Lord Sesshoumaru have placed the girl into the guest wing?' thought Kayura.  
  
She clasped her hands in front of her, and began to hum a song that her mother had sung to her when she was a young neko. A sound from the inside of the room brought her attention back to reality. She softly opened the door, and saw the young girl trying to get out of bed.  
  
"My lady, you musn't get out of bed," ordered Kayura.  
  
Kayura walked quickly to the other side of the bed before the girl could get the rest of the way out of bed. The girl struggled for a few minutes, before she finally gave in.  
  
"Where am I?" she said hoarsely.  
  
"You are at my lord's palace," stated Kayura.  
  
"Where exactly is that?" asked the girl.  
  
"My lady, you are in the Western Lands under the protection of Lord Sesshoumaru," said Kayura.  
  
The girl thought about what Kayura had said. She finally remembered what happened. The fight between Inuyasha and his brother, and then her standing up to him. Beyond that she didn't remember anything.  
  
"Could you please not call me "my lady"? My name is Leann," said the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," said Kayura.  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"You are the guest of Lord Sesshoumaru. You are to be treated as a person of high ranking," said Kayura.  
  
"Well then. At least call me something besides "my lady". It makes me feel uncomfortable," said Leann.  
  
"Yes, Lady Leann," said Kayura.  
  
Leann leaned up in the bed to sit up. Kayura got up to help, but Leann held up a hand.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine. I won't kill myself by sitting up," said Leann.  
  
"But my--..Lady Leann, I was instructed to help you anyway possible," said Kayura.  
  
Leann giggled, and stopped when she saw Kayura's sad face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I'm not used to having someone help me," said Leann.  
  
Kayura stood up from her kneeling position and fluffed up Leann's pillow so she would be more comfortable.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Leann.  
  
"I am not to give you my name," said Kayura looking down at her feet.  
  
"Who said you couldn't?" said Leann.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru instructed me to see to your every need, but not to give any information about myself or him. I see that I have failed my duties, and according to the laws of servants I am to be killed," said Kayura.  
  
Leann gasped and her eyes went round at what Kayura had said. She touched Kayura's shoulder softly scaring the girl out of her reverie.  
  
"They can't kill you, because you haven't failed," said Leann.  
  
"But I haven't seen to your every need," said Kayura.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything. Just because I don't let you do everything doesn't mean that you have failed," said Leann.  
  
"It doesn't?" asked Kayura.  
  
"For a first need. What is your name? I wish to know," said Leann.  
  
Kayura bit her lower lip and looked somberly at Leann.  
  
"That is something I cannot tell you," said Kayura.  
  
"Who's to know? I won't tell anybody that I know," said Leann smiling brightly.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru will find out," said Kayura.  
  
"Only if one of us tells, and it is definitely not going to be me," said Leann.  
  
Kayura thought for a moment if she should to tell the lady her name or not. Finally she shook her head yes.  
  
"My name is Kayura, Lady Leann," said Kayura.  
  
"That's very pretty. What does it mean?" asked Leann.  
  
"I do not know. I was never told," said Kayura.  
  
"Oh," said Leann.  
  
Leann began to lean up some more, but Kayura was there to keep her down. "Why won't you let me up?" asked Leann.  
  
"Because of your weakened state, mistress. I was ordered to keep you in bed until Lord Sesshoumaru deemed you fit to get out of bed," said Kayura.  
  
"What is the cause that I should be weakened?" asked Leann.  
  
She racked her brain for anything that would have made her weak. She couldn't think of anything. She thought she might have contracted some weird feudal era disease.  
  
"Do you not remember?" asked Kayura.  
  
"No. Please enlighten me," said Leann.  
  
"You turned into your youkai form, and fought with Lord Sesshoumaru. But instead of hurt him, you healed him. After healing him, you fainted into a deep sleep. You've been asleep for three days," said Kayura.  
  
"What?!? That can't be. If I've been asleep for three days, then I have to get back to my friends before they get worried," said Leann.  
  
She tried to get out of bed once more. But Kayura held her down.  
  
"Why won't you let me up? I won't die from standing up, either," said Leann.  
  
Kayura let her go, and Leann got up. She easily fell back down from a headrush. Kayura flew to her side.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got up too quickly," said Leann.  
  
At that exact moment, they heard a knock at the door. Leann tried to shrug the shirt back up on her shoulders, as Kayura got up from beside her and walked to the door to open it. She was surprised to see Lord Sesshoumaru on the other side.  
  
"My lord, what are you doing here?" asked Kayura.  
  
"Do you dare question me, wench?" said Sesshoumaru coldly.  
  
"No, my lord, I'm really sorry. It will not happen again," said Kayura bowing.  
  
Kayura stepped out of his way for him to enter. Leann struggled harder to get the foreign garment back onto her shoulders. Sesshoumaru stepped soundlessly in the rather large bedchamber. His eyes looked over the chamber, and finally his eyes landed on Leann trying to figure out the top of the garment. Leann turned around and her naturally rosy cheeks turned beet red.  
  
"Can I help you?" she said.  
  
"Please cover yourself appropiately, human," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kayura rushed over and pulled the covering over Leann's shoulders and pulling the sash tighter.  
  
"Well sorry if I can't figure out ancient foreign clothing," said Leann sarcastically.  
  
Sesshoumaru suppresed a growl and chose to ignore her comment. High color still rose in Leann's cheeks, but she was angry. "Well, why are you here?" said Leann.  
  
"If you are well enough, I came to talk to you about what happened three days ago," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"That is exactly what I need to know, because I can't remember," said Leann.  
  
"Get into some more clothing and meet me in my study in ten minutes," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Before Leann could get anything, he was out the door and slamming it behind him.  
  
"How rude!" said Leann.  
  
"Mistress, we must get you ready," said Kayura.  
  
"It'll take me forever just to figure out how to get out of these clothes," complained Leann.  
  
"Not with my help. We'll be done in a few," said Kayura.  
  
She moved Leann towards the open wardrobe. Kayura untied the sash from around Leann's waist and let it drop to the floor. She then pulled a navy blue silk kimono from the wardrobe, and held it to Leann.  
  
"Do you have anything that has pants?" asked Leann.  
  
"Pants?" asked Kayura unfamiliar with the term.  
  
"Yes, you know? Something that I came here in?" said Leann.  
  
"I only have a pair of men's hakamas and haori," said Kayura.  
  
"As long as it is not a skirt, I will be happy," said Leann.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru will not be happy," said Kayura.  
  
"I don't care. He isn't my father," said Leann angrily.  
  
"Yes, mistress. I will be back in a few minutes with the clothing," said Kayura.  
  
She rushed out of the room, quickly. Leann sat down on the bed pulling the clothing close around her body. Kayura came back five minutes with a pair of blue hakamas, a white underhaori, and a silk white top haori. She also carried a piece of blue silk string.  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you mad Kayura," said Leann.  
  
"Please don't aplogize. It is my job to make you happy," said Kayura.  
  
"How long have you been under the employ of Sesshoumaru?" asked Leann.  
  
"It will be exactly ten months in two days," said Kayura.  
  
"Do you like working under him?" asked Leann.  
  
"Oh yes. Now please be still. I have to fix these bottoms to fit you," said Kayura.  
  
Leann was quiet and let Kayura fit the bottoms to her waist. Kayura then took the bottom haori and wrapped each side on top of each other and tucked it into the hakamas. She fit the top haori around the bottom one and tied it neatly at the waist with the blue silk string.  
  
"How does it look?" asked Leann.  
  
"You are the first woman I have ever met that would rather wear men's clothing," Kayura laughed.  
  
"It is a lot more comfortable then what I was in earlier," said Leann.  
  
"Now I will show you where to talk to Lord Sesshoumaru," said Kayura.  
  
Kayura went to the door and opened it for Leann to preceed her out. Leann went out of the room, and Kayura closed the door behind them. Leann followed her down the flight of stairs, and down a series of long and mazelike hallways. Kayura stopped a few minutes later and front of a large door, and knocked solidly on it.  
  
"Come in," someone called from inside.  
  
Kayura opened up the door, bowing. She waited for Leann to enter before she closed the door with a soft click.  
  
Leann looked at Sesshoumaru with uncertainty rolling off of her in waves.  
  
"Take a seat," he said instructing her to sit in one of the many chairs.  
  
Leann took one nearest to where he is sitting.  
  
"You are late," he said coolly.  
  
"Well sorry Mr. Ice for basking in the wonderful hospitality that you have offered me," said Leann.  
  
He stared her down, but Leann continued to look at him the same way. She returned stare for stare.  
  
"I am not here to argue with any of your petty thoughts. I am here, because I want you to tell me exactly what you are and where you came from," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you know more about me, then I know about myself," said Leann.  
  
"In the future you will address me as "my lord" or Lord Sesshoumaru. Will not use my name in such a familiar tone," he said angrily.  
  
"Well sorry for ruffling your feathers, but I would like to know why I am here and where my friends are at," said Leann almost as angrily.  
  
Sesshoumaru could sense her aura rising, and turning from a calm soft orange to a fiery red. He could tell that she would be a formidable opponent if she was who he thought she was.  
  
"Your friends know where you are at, and know that you are also safe during your stay here," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Then why am I here?" she asked.  
  
"Because I have need of you," said Sesshoumaru matter of factly.  
  
"And what is your need of me, my lord?" she said edging each word with massive sarcasm.  
  
"I need to know who or what you are. Also who and what your friends are," he said.  
  
"I am Leann McCoy. An eighteen year old human female from the United States of America. Would you like to know the year was born or my favorite color also?" said Leann.  
  
Sesshoumaru supressed the need to grab her by her neck and show her manners.  
  
"No need. If you are human, then how were you able to take on the form of a full fire youkai?" he asked.  
  
"A what?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"A fire youkai. And a very powerful one at that," he said.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Leann.  
  
"You turned into a fire youkai, and fought me," he said.  
  
"I don't remember," said Leann.  
  
"Then let me show you proof," he said.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled of the left sleeve of his haori, and showed her his arm.  
  
"Do you remember doing this?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't," said Leann.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled down his sleeve, and turned towards the young girl.  
  
"Then who was the girl who was a water youkai and then a human?" he asked.  
  
"That was my friend, Amber. Her turning into that I think was some freak accident. But Inuyasha told me of something that might happen to me and my friends," said Leann.  
  
"What did my dimwitted half brother say to you?" he asked.  
  
"Inuyasha talked about something called elemental youkai," said Leann.  
  
"What would he know about those? Elemental youkai haven't been seen for over six hundred years," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I don't know. But Amber turning into a water demon, and me turning into a fire demon for a short period of time has to mean something," said Leann.  
  
"If that is true, then there would need to be two more girls just like you. Elemental youkai come in packs of four and all are female," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"He said my friend Cassie might also be one, but we don't know who the forth would be," said Leann.  
  
She began to play with her hands and looking down at her feet as if they were interesting.  
  
---At Amber's Campsite---  
  
Amber layed down for a moment for a bit of rest. She hadn't rested at all since Leann had went missing. Amber did not know where to look. Her food had ran out the day before, and she also could not find a good water source.  
  
"God! Where are you Leann?" yelled Amber.  
  
Amber felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Something was moving quick, and it was not the friendliest of runners. Amber jumped up to see a wolf demon running at her at full speed.  
  
Amber closed her eyes and put her arms in front of face to shield herself. Fear intermingled with tears, and Amber began to feel her body tingle. She opened her eyes and looked down to see herself glowing a soft blue. She felt her back give a little and wings begin to sprout out of her back.  
  
After a few minutes, the soft blue dissapated and Amber stood in her youkai form. She still saw the wolf demon coming after her, and she did the only thing she knew. She ducked and covered. She put her arms over her head.  
  
Amber felt something pulse inside of her, and then she felt it shoot out. She looked up when she felt something hit the pulsing. Amber saw the wolf demon slide down off a barrier that seemed to be growing and growing. She noticed that the pulsing was creating an ice barrier. Amber began to stand up, and the barrier stopped growing and receded back into her body. She looked at the unconscious wolf demon not far from her. She got closer to him, and noticed that he was still breathing.  
  
She bent down and shook him gently. He didn't respond.  
  
'I must have really hurt him,' thought Amber.  
  
Amber left him where he was, and went behind a tree. She looked down at her form and began to wonder how she was supposed to revert back to her human form. She groaned and stomped her foot on the ground. The ground started shaking, and a torrent of water shot out of the ground hitting Amber on the top of her head.  
  
'Well at least I get a shower,' she thought.  
  
**---This chapter is over. It's four o' clock in the morning and I'm tired. So bye bye.---**


	10. Chapter 10

Ametsuchi  
  
By: lilsapphire2004  
  
_Disclaimer: Does it look like this poor old Southern girl owns Inuyasha?_  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay. I have received numerous questions about this story. I will now attempt to answer as many of them as I can. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and emailed me. I couldn't write without you. This chapter will be Rated R for excessive cussing and potty mouthed people.  
  
_What does Ametsuchi mean?_  
  
Ametsuchi is Japanese for "Heaven and Earth." I hope this clears up the confusion.  
  
_How did you come up with this story idea?  
_  
The story is actually a runoff of one that my friends, Amber and Cassie, and me were working on back a few months ago. The original is a manga series that I personally wrote the script for, and Amber is in the process of drawing right now.  
  
_Will there be anymore original characters?_  
  
As of right now, No. But in a later chapter, a character will appear that will help guide the girls. And a little hint, the legend will be proven wrong in a later chapter when the forth is introduced. I guess you kind of figured out who the other three are.  
  
_Where did Kayura come from and is she a character based off of Kagura?_  
  
The name was a runoff of the name Kagura, but the demoness in the story is actually based off an internet friend of mine. Kayura isn't a wind demon. She is a cat demon. Neko translates to mean "cat" by the way for those of you who didn't know.  
  
_Are all characters that you make in the story real people?_  
  
Kayura is a made up character based off of a friend. Leann, Cassie, and Amber are real people. The others are not. They were developed and came from my own mind. So don't use any of my characters without my permission.  
  
_Will there be any lemon/lime content in your story?_  
  
Nope, no lemons here. Go to Wal-Mart and buy a romance novel if you want that. There may be a little out of character content and some fluffy goodness, but that's about it. The only way one of my stories will be rated R is if it has extra violent content not meant to be seen by young eyes.  
  
_Why do you have Sesshoumaru being nice to a "lowly human"?_  
  
I don't think the characters can be classified as "lowly humans" anymore.  
  
_What is your favorite color?_  
  
What in the world does that have to do with this story? But if you must know, my favorite color is lavender.  
  
_Who will be the fourth elemental youkai?_  
  
That is something that you will have to wait on and watch for. He/She will show up somewhere soon.  
  
_What's taking you so long in updating?  
_  
I get writer's block real easy. And I am on my way to college.  
  
_Will there be any other elemental youkai that show up?  
_  
In real life there are six elements: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Spirit, and Shadow. The readers already know who earth, water, and fire are. Air will show up later in the story. When the four cardinal elements are together, Spirit and Shadow are created. Spirit is the good of the two. Spirit is given to a human body that has a pure soul and is worthy to take the Spirit. If the carrier is unworthy or unpure, it is killed. Shadow is the evil of the two. It can't take over a human body, unless the human body lets it. And when it enters the body, it gives that carrier immense power and turns it evil as well.

Chapter 10  
  
Leann sat near the window in her room. A week had passed and still she had not been set free. She began to miss her new friends, and most definitely her old friends. Her mind also went to her new job. Surely they would wonder where she was.  
  
"I need to get back to my time," she said more to herself than anyone in particular.  
  
"What is it that you said mistress?" said someone at the door.  
  
Leann whirled around quickly with a slight blush gracing her whole face. She saw Kayura and instantly calmed down.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Kayura.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just missing my friends," said Leann.  
  
"Oh. What is it that you said earlier, mistress?" asked Kayura curiously.  
  
Leann opened her mouth and instantly closed it. She did not know how to explain to Kayura that she was not from this time, but from the future. She sat down on the bed and patted the spot not far from her.  
  
"Sit down. This will take a long time to explain," said Leann.  
  
Kayura sat next to Leann and waited for her to spin her wild tale.  
  
"Well, to put it simply and blunt. I'm from the future. I'm not from here," said Leann.  
  
Kayura looked at her skeptically. Leann lowered her head to keep from seeing Kayura's untrustfulness in her eyes.  
  
"I am telling the truth here. I am from a place in the future called the United States of America. I'm from a state called Mississippi," said Leann.  
  
"Mis-siss-ip-pi?" said Kayura slowly.  
  
"Yes. Mississippi," said Leann.  
  
Kayura's ears pricked up to a noise that could be heard outside. Leann noticed her change, and looked at her. Kayura got up and went to one of the windows. This particular window looked over the Northern Gate and Kayura saw a small commotion at the gate between the guards and a young girl.  
  
"Stay here Lady Leann, I must go outside," said Kayura.  
  
Leann watched as Kayura jumped out of the window and landed gracefully on the ground twenty feet below. Kayura looked up at Leann and waved a quick goodbye before leaving in a fast blur towards the Northern Gate. She opened up the very ornate and very heavy gate, and closed it back behind her.  
  
"Get out of the fucking way before you lose your family jewels," screamed a girl.  
  
Kayura looked to see a young girl arguing with one of the guards. The guard raised his hand to slap the girl, and Kayura grabbed it in a flash.  
  
"If you hit her, I will personally see you killed," said Kayura angrily.  
  
The guard looked down at Kayura and dropped his hand. He growled deep in his throat and went back to his post.  
  
"I know you. Who are you?" demanded the girl to Kayura.  
  
Kayura looked the girl up and down. Her mind registered that it was one of the girls that she had fought more than a week ago.  
  
"I know you. You are the stupid bitch who stole my friend," the girl yelled.  
  
"Your friend is here and is safe, but you cannot see her right now," said Kayura flatly.  
  
"Why not?" said the girl.  
  
"She is not allowed to see anyone," said Kayura.  
  
"I don't fucking give a damned to hell. I'm going to see my sister," said the girl.  
  
The girl walked towards Kayura. Kayura walked towards and went to intercept her. The girl moved to one side just as Kayura walked towards her. Kayura's arms went up and the girl reversed her direction, going the other way.  
  
---Back in Leann's room---  
  
Leann looked through her window at the exchange between Kayura and the unknown girl. She wished she could hear what they were saying. She saw the girl move towards Kayura and do a fake turn.  
  
'That's Amber!' she thought happily as she recognized that as one of Amber's signature moves.  
  
Leann ran from her room, and down the nearest staircase. She crossed the large entry hall and out the door she flew. Leann met Amber halfway down the big stone steps that graced the front of the huge castle. They fell down onto the step in a fit of giggles and hugs.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Leann happily.  
  
"I came to rescue you, you dumbass," said Amber.  
  
Leann got up, and began to dust her pants and shirt off. She offered a hand to Amber and helped her up from the step.  
  
"I'm fine," said Leann.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Amber worriedly.  
  
"Yeah," said Leann.  
  
"You aren't hurt or anything? Because if they did, I will personally kick their ass. And please say they hurt you, because I seriously want to kick some ass right now," said Amber.  
  
Kayura landed behind Leann at that instant, and began to glare at Amber surreptiously. Amber raised an eyebrow at the slight growl that was issued from Kayura.  
  
"Kayura, don't worry. This is my friend Amber. She's safe," said Leann.  
  
She grabbed Amber's hand, and ran back into the castle to show her around. Kayura followed behind at a leisurely pace. She kept the two girls in plain sight, so she could protect them if need be.  
  
Kayura heard a bell tone so low that only a youkai could hear it. With this bell tone she knew she was needed elsewhere in the castle. Kayura changed her direction and walked back towards the front of the huge castle.  
  
She knocked on the door from which the bell was tolling from.  
  
"Enter," someone called from within.  
  
Kayura opened the door and stepped in. She closed it behind her and turned to face Sesshoumaru.  
  
"My lord," she said bowing low.  
  
She came up from her bow and looked at her master expectantly.  
  
"Why is that other human here? I expressly ordered you to forbid anyone to have passage within the palace walls, especially anyone from my half brother's little group," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm sorry my lord. The Lady Leann had seen her before I could stop her," said Kayura.  
  
"If she is here, then the others will soon follow. Get her out of here before they show up," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
---Back to Leann---  
  
"Where are the others at?" asked Leann.  
  
"I actually don't know. I came after you myself," said Amber.  
  
Leann looked at Amber astonished. Her mouth moved, but no words formed.  
  
"What? How? You could have been killed," said Leann.  
  
"Don't worry. I only had one run-in and that ended quickly enough," said Amber.  
  
They walked a little further into the gardens and Leann sat down onto the plush grass. Amber sat down beside her and decided to lay out.  
  
"Leann, we have to get you out of here," said Amber.  
  
"Why?" said Leann looking confused.  
  
Amber looked at her awestruck.  
  
"What the hell? Do you want the damn demons here to suck you?" said Amber.  
  
"Suck me, what the hell? Huh?" Leann said.  
  
"Demons kill a person and suck out their energies. So do you want a fucking demon to suck your fucking body? That does sound very interes.....What the hell! No...No...Dirty thoughts, get out of head," said Amber.  
  
She started whacking away at her head trying to get the thoughts out. Leann began laughing and grabbed Amber's arm before she could cause herself any damage.  
  
"Amber, Amber. Stop hitting yourself. I'm alive right now, ain't I? If a demon were to suck out my energy, wouldn't I be dead by now?" said Leann.  
  
"They are only trying to figure out how we got this energy to begin with. And when they figure that out, say adios body and hello Heaven, or in my case Hell," said Amber.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," said Leann.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and then she just stopped. Her eyes got big, and fear could be seen in the blue depths.  
  
"What?" said Amber.  
  
"Uh...Uh...Uh..." said Leann.  
  
She couldn't speak and instead pointed behind Amber's head. Amber turned around quickly, and her nose met the lower extremities of one very tall demon. Her mouth dropped and she looked up into the amber eyes of one very pissed inu youkai.  
  
"Well, this is something new and definitely attractive," Amber said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said the demon disdainfully.  
  
The demon looked over at Leann. At just the right moment, she moved to cover her mouth, and was unsucessful at stopping a gut wrenching belch. Fire and smoke came out of her mouth and burnt the side of Amber's long hair near her neck and the force of it hit the bottom of the demon's haori burning it to a crisp.  
  
"Woohoo! Killer dragon breath. Tight. And gracias, I needed the little trim," said Amber.  
  
"Leann, my dear. She must go," said the demon.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, huh?" said Leann.  
  
She gaped wide-eyed with her mouth open.  
  
"Damn, he's fine," said Amber under her breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his golden amber eyes on Amber and looked at her full on.  
  
"Leave you incompetent half-breed," he said.  
  
Amber stood up slowly, and looked straight up at him. She put her hands on her hips and leaned to the side.  
  
"What? What?! You got a problem?" said Amber with an attitude and ghetto accent.  
  
Leann giggled in the background.  
  
"I said leave or this will be your last day to see the sun set," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Excuse me. You got a problem? You got a problem? If you ain't got a problem, we can make it a problem," said Amber.  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked at her without moving. A hint of red was beginning to cloud his usual amber gold color.  
  
"I warned you, now leave," he said angrily.  
  
"Oh my God! He just warned me, Lil. Like, he just warned me. He just warned me. Oh, I'm shaking in my boots, I'm so scared," said Amber.  
  
"You must die," he said.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed towards his side and pulled out his poison whip. It flared out causing Amber to jump back quickly.  
  
"Ooh kinky! Now this is getting interesting," she said.  
  
Amber's eyebrow raised up slightly, and she gave a half way evil grin. She rubbed her fingertips together and water started dripping from the.  
  
"Now watch this," said Amber.  
  
She flicked her fingers and a gush of water ran from her fingers straight for Sesshoumaru's face. It hit him full on, knocking him back a few steps.  
  
"Cool down your hot temper. You've been a bad doggie. Mommy needs to teach you a lesson," said Amber.  
  
Sesshoumaru whipped his silver hair out of his face and gave a gut wrenching and eardrum busting roar. He began to lose control over his youkai side, but was able to reign in himself from that side of him taking over.  
  
Leann finally got her wits about her, and ran in front of Amber.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, stop!" she yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her with his eyes full of hate, and began to rush at her to knock her out of the way. Leann screamed when he got too near, and a red barrier came around both her and Amber, and knocking Sesshoumaru ten feet into the air. He flew back and flipped to stop the fall. He hit the ground in a graceful fashion.  
  
Leann let out another scream and burst into flames. Amber backed far enough away so she wouldn't get burned. Leann's screams didn't lessen and the ground within six feet of her began to shake. Lava flowed from the cracks in the ground from the shaking, and the lava enveloped Leann. The lava receded and the fire burned out leaving nothing but a charred body. Leann's body fell to the ground, and Amber ran to her. A red barrier came up around Leann keeping Amber from getting too near. Leann's charred body began to levitate in the air.  
  
The ashes fell away, and Amber was shocked at what she saw. Leann's hair had grown to the bottom of her back and had turned an iridescent firey red with numerous dark blue streaks running through it. Her skin had turned a very pale, almost white color. Colorless nails also covered her hands. Fangs graced in her mouth where canines once resided. Leann's body turned over, and Sesshoumaru and Amber looked on as black wings began to sprout from between her shoulder blades. They grew the tips of her feet, and blood red feathers intermingled with the black feathers at the bottom. The wings looked like they had been dipped in blood. Leann's body was the same length, but it was more formed and muscular.  
  
Leann's body turned around, and she let out another blood curdling scream. She fell hard to the ground in a graceless heap.  
  
"Ow! Amber, why did you have to let me fall?" she yelled.  
  
"I couldn't get to you. You wouldn't let me," said Amber defensively.  
  
"You could have at least been there to catch me," Leann said softly  
  
Leann got up slowly, and began to check herself for scratches. Numerous seconds later, another scream could be heard throughout the castle. Leann used her hands to cover herself and bent back down to the ground to cover herself even more. She felt something moving on her back and wrapped around from right below her neck to her mid thighs. Wind hit the bare spot on her mid back and Leann shivered.  
  
"Could someone please get me some clothes?" she yelled embarrassingly.  
  
She looked over at Sesshoumaru and saw him with an amused look on his face. One silver eyebrow was raised making him look like he was almost smiling.  
  
"Damn, you fine when you smiling, Sesshoumaru," said Leann.  
  
She covered her mouth and turned the other way.  
  
"No joke," said Amber.  
  
Kayura came running from the depths of the castle with an old fashioned dressing robe that was extra big to fit around Leann's new appendages. She draped over the tops of her wings and pulled it around to come right below Leann's collarbone. Kayura pulled the sash tight, and tied into a tight knot. The wings popped the tight material loose and sprouted through the new holes. The dressing robe fell to its new position and Leann sighed. Her cheeks still flamed red, and she turned her eyes onto Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru. I am very grateful for your hospitality, but I reall must go. My friends need me," said Leann.  
  
"You cannot leave," he said.  
  
His eyes bore into Leann's eyes.  
  
"And why not?" she said lowering her eyes to mere slits.  
  
"It is very dangerous to travel in the forest in the dark. You are new to your powers, and cannot use them to save yourself. Stay for the night, and I will take you to your friends in the morning," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"True," said Leann.  
  
With a flair of his swords, he turned and walked gracefully back towards the castle.  
  
"Come. I will show you to your rooms," said Kayura.  
  
She turned and started walking.  
  
"Rooms?" said Amber.  
  
Kayura stopped and turned her head to look at Amber.  
  
"Yes, you have a room and Lady Leann has a room," she said.  
  
"Is it okay if we can put an extra bed in my room, so Amber and me can share?" Leann asked  
  
"I do not think that will be wise," said Kayura.  
  
"And why?" asked Amber.  
  
"It is not proper for two ladies to share a room. It would give a bad impression," said Kayura.  
  
"What? You want to sleep in there too?" said Amber sarcastically.  
  
Kayura lowered her eyelids and emitted a growl.  
  
"Kayura, calm down. Amber, shut up. Kayura, could Amber please share my room? We do it all the time in our era," said Leann.  
  
"Is that considered proper in your era?" asked Kayura curiously.  
  
"Yes, it is called a sleepover," said Leann.  
  
"A sleepover?" asked Kayura unfamiliar with the term.  
  
"All of my friends come over to my house all of the time and spend the night," said Leann.  
  
"I will see to having an extra bed put into your room for the night," said Kayura.  
  
**---End of Chapter 10. Thank you, bye bye, and have a nice day. I hope the question and answer also helps you out. If you have any questions, feel free to email me at or Please review.---**


	11. Chapter 11

Ametsuchi

By: lilsapphire2004

_Disclaimer: Bites hand Get away from me......I know I do not own Inuyasha...Only the other little characters. Struggles against all the hands that are swamping me. So please gladly leave me alone, and go sit on your thumb and spin._

Chapter 11

Kayura slumped against the door that was her guard post and took a deep sigh of relief. After much complaint and a few sleeping herbs later, the other two girls were finally asleep.

"Are they finally asleep?" someone said beside her.

She turned to the side in surprise and saw Sesshoumaru standing next to her. She let the breath she was holding whoosh out of her.

"Yes, my lord," said Kayura bowing slightly.

"Good. Did you give them the herbs I told you to give them?" he asked.

Kayura looked at her hands guiltily.

"Yes, the herbs just put them to sleep about ten minutes ago," she said solemnly.

"Good," he said.

He turned to walk away and Kayura called to him.

"My lord," she called.

"Yes," he said.

"What are those herbs that you gave to them?" she asked curiously.

"They are being used as a test. Doku Nemuri is an herb that is only known to demons. If this herb were given to an ordinary human, they would die instantly. If those two are who I think they are, they should wake up with only a slight headache within a day or two. Because only in their dreams can they realize their true powers," said Sesshoumaru.

He walked away down to his own chambers, and Kayura took up her post in front of the door for the rest of the night.

**---Dream Scene: Amber---**

_She was plunged into a sea of water to where she did not know which way was up or which way was down. She did the only thing she knew how and went straight. She flew out of the water and gasped for air, taking it in great gulps. She struggled trying to stay afloat and not drown._

_"Missheru, stop struggling and relax. I will help you," someone said._

_"My name is Amber," she said._

_"I'm sorry, now quit struggling," he said._

_Amber instantly stopped moving, and looked aorund her._

_"Who are you?" she called out._

_"I am your guide, now stop struggling and I'll pull you out of the water," the person said._

_Amber relaxed and felt herself being pulled out of the water._

_"There, there. Now isn't that better?" said the person._

_"Yes, it is. But who are you?" Amber asked._

_"Amber. It is I, Watatsumi. Do you not remember me?" the person asked._

_"No, I'm sorry. I don't," said Amber._

_"Just think back in your mind and try to remember," he said._

_"Well how can I remember if I'm looking at nothing but empty air?" asked Amber._

_"Just look behind you," he said._

_Amber felt a rush of air hit her in the back of the head. She turned around to nothing but a wall of water._

_"Where are you?" she asked._

_"Look into the water and you will see me," said Watatsumi._

_Amber looked deep into the water, and saw the form of a person appear. The wall of water receded leaving her and the water person alone._

_"Now do you remember me?" he asked._

_"I'm sorry. No, I don't," said Amber._

_Watatsumi placed his hand at Amber's temple. She closed her eyes as a few memories shot through her mind._

_"Do you now remember?" he asked._

_"Somewhat," she said._

_"Good. You will remember more as we go along," said Watatsumi._

_"What am I here for?" she asked._

_"You are here to learn your basic powers," he said matter of factly._

_Amber decided to sit down on the water. She sat down crosslegged with her elbows resting on her knees._

_"Could you describe these to me please?" she asked._

_"Your first power you will learn is how to draw your weapon forth. Now stand up," he ordered._

_Amber sighed and got back up. She dusted imaginary dirt off of her hands._

_"Now put your hand in front of you palm down to the ground," he said._

_She looked at him and did as told._

_"Now close your eyes," he ordered._

_She closed her eyes._

_"Now say 'Doragon Kouzetsu'," he said._

_Amber did as he said and felt a rush of water hit her hand. She opened her eyes and saw a silver ice dragon quickly slithering up her arm. Its mouth ended at her palm and the tail ended right at her elbow. It coiled around her arm three times. She saw the dragon open its mouth and a silver blade materialized and started to take form out of its mouth. It pulsed a few times and began to solidify._

_"That is Doragon Kouzetsu or Dragon Tongue," said Watatsumi._

_She stared at it in awe._

_"At its weakest the Doragon Kouzetsu can be used as a traditional long sword. It gives you its powers to fight your enemies without necessarily destroying them. At its strongest, by calling forth a spell, it can freeze time and give you a chance to destroy your enemy without them knowing, but this spell can only be used in conjunction with the other three spells and can ony be used in a time of dire need," he said._

_"Will I learn how to use it?" she asked._

_"You already know how. You just need something to test it," he said._

_Amber placed the sword towards to the ground and leaned on it._

_"Another question. Why did you call me Missheru earlier?" she asked._

_"That is your name. The name that you will always be called. Now you have learned all you need to know. All your powers lay inside of you. You just have to discover them. You can go," he said._

_Amber felt herself fall into water again and fought stay up above water. She felt something tugging at her legs, and she fought against them. To no avail, she was pulled deeper into the water._

**---End Dream Scene---**

Amber shot out of the bed, freezing and soaked to the skin. She breathed deeply, taking in great gulps of air. Her heartbeat raged out of control. She looked down at herself making sure everything was alright and no strange things had grown on her.

After a few minutes, Amber was calmed down. She turned her head towards Leann and smelled smoke coming from her side of the room. The only thing she could think of to do was scream. And scream she did at the top of her lungs. She looked on as a small flame start spreading across the bed that Leann lay on. It started at the tips of her feet and worked its way around her body cocooning it in a box of flame.

Amber got up quickly and grabbed a blanket to smother the flames. She flapped the blanket just about to drape it.

"Amber, don't you dare?" said Leann.

Leann looked over at Amber and quickly sat up dispensing of the flame box.

"But you were just on fire," said Amber defensively.

"Yeah, so," said Leann.

"It could have killed you," Amber said.

"No, it wouldn't have," said Leann.

"Yes, it would," said Amber.

"Not when I was the one making it," said Leann

"Seize your chatter," someone screamed the doorway.

Both girls turned to look at the intruder who was none other than Sesshoumaru. They both glared at him wishing him to the seventh depths of hell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Leann angrily.

"Get ready. We leave in the hour," he said.

He turned around closing the door behind him quietly. Both of them stared at the door for a few extra seconds.

"Hey Leann. You are normal again, but something is different," said Amber.

She began to look over Leann, and noticed that her hair was the same firey red and blue streaked mass it had been when it changed. Her skin color was the same and she still had the same colorless nails.

"You look different too. Your hair is blue," said Leann.

"Well your hair is red," said Amber laughing.

Before either could say anything else, a soft knock came from the door. Kayura peered her head inside and stepped in. She closed the door softly her.

"I brought you clothing to wear for your journey," said Kayura.

Amber and Leann looked at Kayura then they looked at each other with twin evil grins. They both launched themselves from the bed and landed on top of Kayura, knocking her to the ground. They all landed on the ground laughing and in a graceless heap.

---To Inuyasha's Group---

"SIT BOY," someone screamed through the forest.

An angry hanyou pulled himself from the ground after the subduing spell wore off.

"What the hell did you do that for wench?" asked the hanyou.

"The name's Kagome. KA-GO-ME," she yelled.

"Why did you do that?" he asked again.

"Leave Cassie alone. What has she done to you?" asked Kagome.

The hanyou grumbled and got up from his point in the ground.

"Tell her to quit popping roots in my way," he yelled.

"Aaww. Is poor Inuyasha mad?" joked Cassie.

Inuyasha turned around and stared straight at Cassie. She began to giggle and he grew all the more angrier. Red began to tinge the corners of his eyes, and he growled menacingly.

"Cassie, back away slowly and back away now," warned Sango.

Cassie smiled nervously and began to back away step by step.

"Inuyasha, sit," said Kagome commandingly.

The subduing spell took effect and Inuyasha landed facefirst in his good old friend dirt.

"Why the hell did you do that for, wench?" complained Inuyasha.

"You were about to lose it again," said Kagome.

"Tell your friend to lay off and quit testing me," he said.

Inuyasha pulled himself up from the ground for a second time in five minutes. He started sniffing the air, and began growling.

"What is it?" asked Kagome coming up next to him.

"I smell Sesshoumaru. Pull everyone back," said Inuyasha.

"Cassie!" someone called.

Cassie turned every which way trying to figure out where her name had been called from.

Two girls were looking down at the group from the sky, and began giggling. Cassie turned around again trying to figure out where the giggling came from.

"Up here!" they called.

Everybody looked up and began laughing. A white cloud suspended Sesshoumaru, a kitten, Leann, Amber, and a little girl into the air. But what made it funny was the little kitten was sitting on Sesshoumaru's head, the little girl was sitting atop Sesshoumaru's shoulders, and Leann and Amber were being held in each arm to keep them from falling.

"When have you been able to pick up any wenches, Sesshoumaru?" sneered Inuyasha at his awkward position.

Sesshoumaru kept his icey façade and lowered himself and his cargo down to the ground gently. Leann and Amber clamored out of his arms, and ran over attacking Cassie. They all laughed and fell to the ground.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Cassie.

**----Author's Note: Damn! This took so long in getting out. doesn't seem to be helping any with all of its equipment on the fritz. But oh well. Can't help that. I'm really sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but this will also be the last chapter for awhile. I begin school in a few days and will probably have very little time to write. But I will hopefully have a chapter out every week or so. ----**


	12. Chapter 12

Ametsuchi

By: lilsapphire2004

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Just the movies and manga._

Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long. I've been dealing with a lot lately. We have added a new addition to the family in the form of a nephew. His name is David Aaron born on August 24, 2005. And I also lost interest in the stories for awhile because of school. I'm going to start adding and posting chapters again soon for all my stories and will hopefully complete them in the near future. But first I will begin with Ametsuchi and later on to Defy Not the Heart. As you also noticed, the story has dilineated from it's original summary. This story is following its own path in my mind.

Now onto the stories.

Chapter 12

The girls decided not to answer Cassie immediately, but instead tackled her to the ground and tickled her. Everybody looked at them with vague expressions of curiosity, confusion, and a few raised eyebrows. The girls acted as if they had not seen each other in years instead of a few days.

"Okay, Okay. I see that you two missed me, now would you please stop," breathed Cassie quite heavily.

They pulled away from her and all looked at each other. Leann looked over Cassie and noticed that she had taken on the slight features of a full youkai.

"When did you begin to change into your form Cassie?" she asked.

Cassie looked herself over. A look of confusion passed across her face.

"What do you mean?" she said.

Sesshoumaru stepped from behind the group and looked Cassie over closely. Her hair had grown straighter and her eyes had taken on a greener hue of their natural hazel color. She also seemed to have grown slightly taller from her natural height. As he looked at each of the girls, he also noticed that each of them still contained slight youkai features from their transformations. Each also carried the more fiercer colors of their auras.

"She means that each of you have slight changes left over from your youkai transformation," Sesshoumaru explained,"and each time you transform you will be left with more changes from it."

----**Next Day**----

"Stop it with those damn roots already!" screamed Inuyasha for the umpteenth time.

As he said that, one root popped up out of nowhere and he landed face first.

"I'm only doing that because we said we needed to rest nearly two hours ago. If you haven't noticed, then let me inform you that we have storm clouds overhead and it would be nice to get into shelter before they release their bundle," said Cassie.

Inuyasha took a quick glance at the quick moving rain clouds overhead. Light rain began to come down from the heavens as if it were an omen. Thunder clapped overhead and a heavy downpour began.

"Great! Just great! Not only do I get stuck in a god forsaken time that predates toothbrushes and Disturbed, but now I get rained on and have no nearby shelter," screamed Leann, "What else do you have for me? Shadow spirits that want to suck my blood!"

All of the sudden an arrow flew past her head. Leann ducked quick enough to not be impaled by it into the tree behind her. Everyone looked into the direction of which it came from. They could hear strings being pulled back, and all of the sudden a volley of arrows came into their direction. They all ducked to the ground, but not before one caught Leann in the chest. She fell to the ground with a gasp and a hard thud.

"Show yourselves!" Sesshoumaru screamed into the forest.

One man came from the treeline. He was a young man, small of build and stature. His eyes shown cruelly under their black heat. His dark hair hung limply in the rain to his shoulders.

"Drop your weapons, youkai. Or be killed," he said coolly.

"Why should we listen to you? You've already got one of our companions with one of your misplaced arrows," said Inuyasha pointing to Leann.

The man threw his head back in laughter.

"You better say your prayers and bless her body . She'll be dead by the end of the hour. Those arrows are laced with poison enough to kill a youkai," he said.

Everyone went silent with that news and all went to Leann's side.

"Who are you to be killing an innocent woman? A woman that is my sister," screamed Amber.

"I am, young lady, your superior. Tossa Butaniku at your service," he said in jest.

He made a motion with his hand and fifty men came out from the treeline. Each holding a bow and quiver of arrows.

Before anyone could say anything, a high pitched screech hit everyone with the force of a whirlwind. All of the men fell to the ground cringing, blood seeping from their ears. They passed out from the noise. All of the original group looked to see a gasping Leann clutching her chest with the arrow still portruding. She fell back down to her feet.

"You guys don't believe how much that just hurt, now could please kindly help me pull this arrow from my chest before I grow too fond of it," she said.

"You should be dying now," said Inuyasha.

"I see that I wasn't missed," she said simply.

Inuyasha did his usual '_Feh'_ and turned around from her. The rest of the group watched cautiously at the men laying unconscious around them.

"We need to head out before they wake back up," said Inuyasha back to everyone.

He began walking, and everyone soon fell into step. The only exception was Sesshoumaru flying on his transformation cloud. The rain from earlier had not let up and everyone was soon soaked over and over again.

"Guys we need to rest so I can get this arrowhead out of my chest," Leann said after about four hours of heavy walking.

Inuyasha just ignored her.

"Inuyasha! Leann is right. We need to stop and find shelter before we become sick," said Kagome.

"Fine! There's a cave two miles from here. Can you survive until then?" he said gruffly.

Nobody said anything and trudged through the now muddied up road. The sun was starting to set and dark ensued. The rain began to start getting heavier.

"Is there some place closer to here?" asked Cassie.

"If you wish, there is an old hut nearby to here. It's ten minutes walk to the east," Sesshoumaru said from up ahead.

Inuyasha opened up his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. He knew subconsciously that there was no room for argument. Everyone was starting to look worse for wear.

----**Two Hours Later**----

Leann gritted her teeth as tears flowed down her cheeks and into her hair.

"How long does it take to pull a damn arrowhead out?" she seethed.

"Well, it seems that your skin has done started to heal over it. We are having to cut through it to pull it out," said Sango.

"I could have had it out myself nearly twenty minutes ago," Leann countered.

----**Future Time**----

"What do you mean you lost them" he screamed punching his fist through his newly lacquered cherry wood desk.

"Milord, please calm down. We don't know where they are. The last time they were sighted was at one Higurashi Kagome's residence," a short, gaunt man said.

His dull brown eyes bulged unconsciously. A rare smile began to grace his boss' usually unemotional countenance.

"Jaken, they are our one chance to defeat the mongrel that thinks he can compete with me. Get any relevant information you can on this Higurashi Kagome. Her likes, dislikes, everything. Do I need to make myself more clear?" the silver haired man seethed.

"N-No, sire. I'll get on it as soon as possible," bumbled Jaken.

Author's Notes Part II:

I still apologize greatly for the nearly two year wait. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to have another one up within the next month. School begins again in a few days for my fourth semester. So I will try and update as soon as possible and when I have time. I'm sorry this seems so rushed after nearly two years on hiatus, but I will go through as soon as I can and try to redo each chapter to my readers' satisfaction.


End file.
